What Lurks in the Shadows
by LIFE the RANGER
Summary: Sequel to My Prince of Shadows! Nico is off on his quest, and he is finding it harder and harder to remain focused on it after three years. In the mean time, Percy has mysteriously disappeared and no one knows where. Everyone at camp hopes the best for the two Princes. But what lurks in the shadows may tear them apart. Rated T for mild violence, swearing, and eventual boyxboy.
1. Nico's Quest part I

Alright everybody. If you're reading this, then you must have already read My Prince of Shadows, which comes before this. Or you're one of my loyal followers and knew this was coming, lol. Well, let's get started with the sequel of MPoS.

Fun fact: I've used the term Percico so much my word app now recognizes it as a word. No red squiggly line of death for Percico!

…

Nico's POV

…

"Yes dad, I got it," I said, cutting off our communication. I hated having regular calls and check-ups from my dad, but that was the conditions I had to agree with. After three years of it, though, it got old and tiresome and a tad annoying. Sighing, I crouched at the edge of the forest he'd told me to go to, scanning the small town in front of me. Three years of chasing this dumb ass monster and I still hadn't gotten any closer to finding it. Sighing, I set my sword and binoculars aside and fished my last drachma out of my pocket. I promised myself I'd wait to use it, but right now I was so lonely I was desperate. I pulled the spray bottle I'd "borrowed" at the last gas station I went to and began to pump. "Oh Iris, accept my offering," I chanted. "Show me Hazel." The scene wavered and then showed me Hazel, who was busy cuddling with Frank on her bunk. "Hazel!" I hissed.

"Oh, Frank," she said to him. "I'm feeling thirsty. Wanna go get me something from the camp store?" He nodded and left, and after she checked to make sure he was gone, she turned to face me. "Nico!" she exclaimed. "That was a close one! Frank can't find out you're talking to me or he'll call Percy back… oh." I don't think I heard her right.

"Percy left?" I asked numbly. "I thought he was going to be there when I came back. Hazel, when did he leave?"

"He left a couple weeks ago," she admitted. "He wouldn't tell anyone where he was going though. No one's been able to get ahold of him, and our Iris-messages aren't getting through. It's like he doesn't want to be found right now. Dad's being no help. He won't tell me if he's in the Underworld or not… Nico, it's nothing like that. You know he can go in there at any point. It's not like he hasn't done that before."

"You're right, you're right, I'm not worried," I lied. "He's bound to turn up sometime. I'm no closer to finding this stupid thing than when I first started out. I don't think I'll be home in time for the summer solstice or Fourth of July or any of that. I'm sorry." She gave me a kind smile and shook her head.

"It's okay Nico," she replied. "I understand. You have to find that…whatever it is. You still won't tell me." She scowled at me.

"Sorry sis," I said with a tiny smile. "Dad made me swear on the River Styx not to tell anyone what I was up to. I don't want anything to happen to me by telling you. I really am sorry, but this quest was for me and me only. But right now, I'm starting to think this quest isn't all that worth the time and trouble it's getting out of me." I raked my fingers through my hair, which had grown longer and shaggier than I remember. "I better get going," I said reluctantly. "Not only am I almost out of water and my arm is tired, monsters don't just hunt themselves. Though if they did it would save me and dad a lot of trouble." I stopped pumping and watched as Hazel's laughing image disappeared. I sighed. That was actually the best thing that had happened to me in weeks. At least I had updates about Percy. If I finished this dumb quest maybe I could hunt him down next. I was still cursing my dad for keeping me away this long.

~Three Years Previous~

"Dad, please," I begged. "There's got to be another way! Why can't you go hunt this thing down yourself? Or get some other half-blood to do it? There's plenty of half-bloods willing to go on a quest, even for you!" I knew this was getting into dangerous territory. He might be my dad, but don't let that fool you. Hades wouldn't hesitate to stick me in the Fields of Punishment and watch me die over and over if I pushed the wrong buttons. Or worse, and I didn't really want to think of what could be worse than that. All the same, his eyes flared with dangerous light, and I was either one step away from him backing down on this or one step away from being a soul stitched in his clothing.

"Nico," he finally said, slumping over one arm of his throne. I was confuses for a moment. He never called me Nico. He called me The Boy or some other stuff like that. "Gods are forbidden to go on quests at the moment. As for half-bloods, well, I'm sure there are some willing to go on this quest. But I need your help. I can't risk Hazel yet, and frankly, no other demigod has any clue what this monster is. But you, my boy, know exactly what you're after." My blood turned to ice, like Khione had paid an unexpected visit.

"You are seriously not asking me to track _that _down are you? Dad, this quest could get me killed!" He regarded me coolly, like I was an interesting flower in Persephone's garden that had sprung up unannounced.

"Possibly," he agreed, only confirming my fears of this quest. "But that is why I need you to do this quest. Only you have any real idea of what you're getting yourself into. That means you'll be careful. But," he added sharply, and it felt like a rock had sunk in my stomach. "You can't have any contact with anyone but Hazel while you're on this quest. That includes your…boyfriend…Percy Jackson."

"That's not fair!" I interrupted. "Why can't I contact my boyfriend? That's like asking me to not breathe! I love Percy dad!"

"I don't care!" Hades roared, and I stopped mid-rant. "This quest is top secret, dammit, that's why you can't contact him! I'm not heartless, however, and Hazel is your sister, so you can keep in touch with her. No more than a few minutes though. I don't want you to blow your cover. I'm also giving you until the end of the week to prepare and say your final goodbyes. You're going to be away a while, so you may want to tell that Percy of yours to not wait for you too long." Right then I hated my dad so much I visibly shook. "You may not like it Nico, but on the off chance you don't return, it may be for the best." All my anger left like someone had popped a balloon.

"Right," I mumbled. "I may not come back from this."

"Does that mean you'll go?" dad asked me. Against my better judgment, I nodded. "Great!" Hades exclaimed. "Back to camp for you to visit your friends then. See you in a week!" He waves his cloak and vanished in a flash of black smoke. I rolled my eyes shadow traveled away. My dad and his stupid parlor tricks.

~Back to Present~

I sighed and sat with my back to a tree, gazing out at the small town again. Still no movement. If nothing happened in the next few hours, I could cross this town off my list and move on. I'd probably already spent too much time here already, but I wanted to be thorough. I shifted uncomfortably and wiggled in my spot. Something bumped against my chest, and I took a quick breath. I reached inside my shirt and wrapped my hand around my necklace charm and pulled it out from under my shirt.

"Oh Prince," I said, uncurling my hand and staring at the N. I still remember the day he got it for me. Hard to believe it had been three years since I last saw him. "I'm sorry I couldn't tell you much about this quest. Or call you. I will as soon as I get back, I promise." I tucked my necklace back inside my shirt and turned back to the town. I stood up and stretched my hands over my head. My Camp Half-Blood shirt rose up in the process. I lowered my arms and stared down at my shirt, feeling tears in my eyes. The first time I wore this shirt was the week I had to leave. The reason I wore it was the same thing Leo told me the day of my goodbye party. They were my family, plain and simple. I couldn't ask for a better one. And Percy. Gods, I missed Percy like you wouldn't believe. My darling Prince of the Sea.

Movement in the corner of my eye caught my attention. I whirled back to the town, where something big was lurking in the shadows. I got down on one knee and sprang my shield to life. "Show me what lurks in the shadows," I whispered to it. That was the phrase I used when I was hunting this beast. The shield went from polished metal to screen shot of the town, where a big, hairy, ugly thing was maneuvering its way around buildings, cars, and lamp posts. Somehow, no light got on it, so I didn't see it much. But I knew exactly what it was. Trust me, you didn't want to know what I was after, or you'd have nightmares for years. I still have them from time to time in addition to those dreams demigods always got.

Unslinging the hunting bow I got at a hunting cabin a few months back, I sneaked forward. I nocked an arrow and approached the monster from behind, crouching behind a lamp post and watching as it slipped from shadow to shadow. Since I don't want to tell you what it's actually called, let's call it the Shadow Creeper, or Creepy for short. Creepy waited for the longest time before silently slipping to the next patch of shadows, almost too quick to follow. I shuddered and sighted, drawing the arrow back. I shot and knew I'd snatched at the string. The arrow flew wide and bounced harmlessly off the side of Creepy's head. I ducked out of sight as Creepy turned back, peering into the darkness. Those red eyes still haunted my dreams. I shadow traveled back into the woods just as Creepy roared and took off in a sprint that would leave me hunting him for days.

"Great Nico," I scolded myself. "This was the night you were supposed to stop that dumb ass beast, and you fuck it up. Stupid, stupid, stupid." With each stupid I slammed my head against a tree. "Now you're going to spend even more time hunting this dumb ass thing down. I guess I won't see you soon Prince."

"Don't beat yourself up too bad." I nearly sprang into the nearest tree when Hazel's voice came out of nowhere. "You'll see him soon enough. You know, when he comes back from wherever he is. I'm sure he'll be back by his birthday. Even if he leaves, he always comes back for his birthday. Hey, speaking of birthdays, you recently turned sixteen, right?" Reluctantly, I nodded. Besides Percy, no one really knew my birthday. I'd told Hazel not only because she's my sister but also because I was incredibly lonely and she was my only other source of companionship right now. She held up a cupcake to the screen, dark chocolate with chocolate frosting and one green candle. Oh gods, green… "Happy belated birthday Nico," she said softly. "Make a wish."

"You know what I wish?" I said to her. She blew out the candle for me, and I couldn't help but smile. I think Hazel and I are around the same age, but she acts like the cute, younger sister I never had. "I wish I was back at camp with you guys, splashing in the lake, flying pegusi that hate me sometimes because I smell like the Underworld, finally whooping Leo's ass in sword training, and laying with Percy in his cabin, just enjoying the fact we're together. That is what I wish for my birthday."

"Oh Nico," Hazel said softly. "I know you'll return home shortly. I have faith in you. Dad does too. That's why he sent you. He's proud of you Nico, and what better way to prove how mature you've gotten than to go on a solo quest hand-picked by your dad? Percy is beyond proud of you too." At my Prince's name, I closed my eyes. "For months after you left he went around and told anyone who asked how proud he was of you and how glad he was to call himself your boyfriend. He misses you still. I don't know where he may be Nico, but know this, wherever he is, he loves you and misses you more than ever."

"Thanks sis," I croaked, trying to swallow the mouthful of cotton I'd gotten at her words. "That means a lot to hear you say that. Listen, I'm sorry to cut this short, but I have to get on the move again. Since that thing bolted, I'll be chasing it again. I've got to keep moving or I lose its trail. I'll find a drachma and contact you when I settle down again, I promise. Love you sis." I slashed my bow through the misty screen and cut the connection. I hated cutting our conversations short, but since it was part of the conditions, I had to. At least I now knew my Prince was proud of me and loved me still, even though I'd been gone almost three years. With my sixteenth birthday came the realization that I'd been on the run, hunting down this menace and the current bane of my existence, for three years, longer than I'd originally told everyone.

I hurriedly packed up my mini-camp, stuffing things in my backpack and jacket pockets. One thing I'd perfected over the years was quick setup and dismantle. I'd also learned to fight with just about any weapon in my possession. I stopped packing and pulled the photo I carried around with me at all times out of my pocket. It was Percy and I with our arms around each other the first year I'd been at camp. We'd won Capture the Flag and he had the flag in his other hand. Annabeth took the picture to help me remember my first victory at camp. I was grinning at the camera, and Percy was grinning down at me. It was the first time he'd really looked at me, and whenever I looked at the photo, I was surprised by the love and affection in his eyes. The picture always made me smile though. I put it back in my jacket pocket.

"I'll see you soon enough Prince," I said. "I'll kill this dumb ass and you bet I'll hunt your ass down too." Chuckling to myself at my own wit, I shouldered my bag and began to follow Creepy.

…

First chapter done! I really hope you enjoyed it!


	2. Hello New Rome

Okay, I'm refraining from writing about Percy right now. You'll find out what happens to him in a chapter or two… Or five. For now, we need to see how Jason and Leo are doing! Gotta love them! I know I do. No comments about the horrible Spanish! I do not know much!

New Characters going to come in this chapter are- Thalia, Reyna, and Octavian

Fun Fact- My favorite line I have read from a Percico (or Nicercy in this instance) is "Brownies and no-baby-making tea for Donny." I laughed for five minutes when I read that, I really am not exaggerating. Thank you Takara Phoenix, for making my day.

…

Jason's POV

…

"Jason!" Leo called, sprinting up to me and wrapping me up in a hug. Here's the thing you have to know about Leo. He'd shot up about two feet, gotten several pounds of muscle, and he looked vaguely like a charging grizzly bear when he ran at you head on. But just because he'd grown didn't mean he wasn't still my adorable little fire bug. "It's good to see you again," he said softly, trailing kisses down my neck. I twisted away and grinned at him, watching as he stuck his lip out to pout.

"It's good you see you too, mi amor," I whispered, slipping into Leo's native tongue. "Te amo." Leo wrapped me up tight and nipped at my earlobe.

"You know I love it when you talk in my native tongue," he hissed huskily. "Te amo, mi tormenta oscura," he drawled. I wrinkled my nose at him and jabbed him in the stomach. He grinned at me and straightened, tickling my sides. I twisted away from him again and hovered just out of his reach.

"I wish you wouldn't call me 'My Dark Storm!'" I called down to him as he leapt up and tried to wrap his hands around my ankles. I hovered higher and watched as he gazed up at me, lower lip jutting out and pouting up at me. "Te amo!" I called down to soften him up a bit.

"Te amo!" he called back. "Por favor, come down from there before you hurt yourself." Chuckling lowly, I landed softly beside him and his arms snaked around my waist. "Don't scare me like that again," he scolded. "You haven't done that since you were sixteen. You aren't a boy anymore. You're a handsome man and not as light in the air as you once were."

"Don't remind me," I groaned, burying my face in his shirt. He was finally taller than I was, which still came as a shock. "You know," I said quietly. Leo looked at me with concern on his cute face. "We aren't little anymore. I think it's time we thought about settling down together. I want to go to college, you want to go to work. The only thing is I don't know where we'd both be happy with that." Leo looked into the horizon thoughtfully. He looked down at me and I cuddled up against him, giving him puppy eyes. "Can we at least talk about it?" I pleaded. "I think we're getting slightly too old for camp. We're among the oldest here."

"We can talk about it all you want, mi tormenta oscura," I cooed to me, cupping my chin in his calloused hands. "If that's what you want, we'll figure something out. Frankly, I agree. Camp is fun when you're young. But now that we're older, it's time we start thinking about our future together. Maybe we can even raise a gaggle of little baby demigods." I smiled up at my fire bug and wrapped my arms around his neck, placing a chaste kiss on his lips.

"Thanks mi amor," I replied, slipping into the Spanish again. "I bet I know someone who could help us," I added thoughtfully. "Come on." I grabbed his hand in mine and pulled him along. I gazed around, and when no one was looking, I slipped into Percy's cabin. "Don't say anything!" I hissed as my fire bug opened his mouth to say something. "I know this is Percy's cabin. I just want to borrow is fountain." I fished a drachma out of my pocket and tossed it into the spray. "Oh Iris, accept my offering. Show me Thalia Grace." The drachma disappeared and a watery image of my sister took its place. "Thalia!" I called, waving. "Hey sis!"

"Jason!" she exclaimed. "Hey little bro." She moved so her body was mostly blocking the screen. The Hunters may like me more than the average boy, but that didn't mean they wouldn't tear me a new one for stealing their leader's attention for a few minutes. "Hey Leo," she said. Leo waved at her from over my shoulder and wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me to him. Thalia grinned at us. "You guys are so cute together!" she gushed. "I can't believe how big you're getting Jason. You too Leo. You guys must be about nineteen now." I nodded.

"Listen Thals," I said and she looked right at me. "Leo and I have been talking about leaving camp and starting up our lives together. Is there any place on earth safe enough for demigods to call home? Where we won't have to be worried about being attacked around every corner."

"There is a place," Thalia began slowly. "Every now and then the Hunters and I run across it. It's at another camp for demigods called Camp Jupiter. But inside the borders is a little town. I'm not sure what it's called but I've seen people there as young as one to as old as seventy. It looks like the place where seasoned demigods go to retire to peaceful lives." I closed my eyes and imaged such a place. It sounded like bliss. "You'd have to find Camp Jupiter," she warned me. "Lucky for you, I'm in the area. If you and Leo are serious about this, meet me out in California."

"Okay," I said softly, slashing through the spray without much else. Right now, I couldn't get that picture out of my head. A real place where Leo and I would be protected from monsters as we melded our futures together. Raising little demigod children, who would race through the streets of the town without fear. "Leo, we have to go," I pleaded, turning and throwing myself at him. "That has to be the best thing I've heard of as far as our futures go. We can't just…"

"Mi tormenta oscura, calm down," Leo chided. "If you want to go check it out, we'll check it out. It can't hurt. It sounds like paradise. The only thing I'm dreading is telling Chiron about this."

…

As it turned out, Chiron was all for the idea of Leo and I beginning our lives after camp. He admitted he'd foreseen most of the seasoned demigods branching out and beginning different lives together. Piper and Annabeth, for instance, were away at college in the city. They would always remain close to Camp Half-Blood. But me, well, I loved my friends, but a change of scenery was long overdue. Before I knew it, we were on a train headed west, as far as Denver. After that, well, Leo and I were on our own for the rest of it.

"I can't believe we're really doing this," Leo exclaimed, bouncing in his seat. I giggled. Three years later and Leo still had all the enthusiasm of his sixteen year old self. He patted his suitcase affectionately and grinned at me, cupping my chin in his hands and placing a tender kiss on me. "I must say, mi tormenta oscura, this has to be one of your best ideas yet."

"As if I don't always have good ideas!" I scoffed, feigning woundedness. "But I must say, I am greatly looking forward to having down time after years of quests. I don't know where Percy is, but I bet that's what he's doing." We both paused and thought about our friend. He'd slowly healed after Nico left, even becoming involved with a son of Hermes for a brief period of time, but I could tell his heart wasn't in it. His heart was and would always belong with Nico, his Prince of Shadows. I rested my head on Leo's shoulder, and his hand captured mine. His quick and nimble fingers began tracing patters along the back and on the palm, and it was soothing. "Night, mi amor," I whispered, closing my eyes.

"Jason sweetie," Leo whispered what felt like minutes later. "Time to get up, mi tormenta oscura. We're in Denver now." I sat up groggily as Leo lifted me out of my seat. "There's a good Jason," Leo cooed softly as he carried both me and our luggage off the train. "Now we have to figure out how we're going to get to California from here. No flying, por favor. Planes give me stomachaches."

"I know mi amor I know," I replied, wiggling out of his grasp and swaying tiredly on my own two feet. "We could call pegusi to come get us for the rest of the trip. I bet they could hear us from here." I let out the best New York style whistle I could do, and suddenly storm clouds appeared overhead. "Even better," I muttered, a smile tugging at my lips. "Here comes Tempest." I said that just as my old friend came galloping out of the sky. "Hey buddy."

"Ah, hello, crazy demon steam horse," Leo said to my beautiful storm horse. Tempest regarded him coolly and looked at me.

"Yes, we're taking him too. Come on Tempest. He's my mate. You're going to have to get used to him because he's going to be around a long time." I hopped onto Tempest, hauling Leo up behind me. Leo held onto the luggage with one hand while the other looped around my waist and held tight. "We're ready," I said to my horse. Tempest rocketed into the air, and Leo whooped. Over the years he'd gotten used to riding on Tempest, and now he was addicted to the rush like I was. "Good horse!" I cried over Leo's excited cries. Tempest threw his head back and whinnied with affection. Already I could see the bay area was coming into view. That meant Tempest was going really fast.

"Thanks Tempest," Leo said when we touched down, sliding off his back. He ran his fingers down the horse's stormy mane. Tempest nudged him affectionately, turned and butted his head into my shoulder, then shot back up into the sky. "Nice horse you got there babe," Leo said, using my English pet name. He whistled softly, The Golden Gate Bridge glinted in the background and were we currently standing on a rolling green hill. A highway was beneath us, and barely any cars were on it at this time of day (it was early).

"There you guys are," Thalia said, approaching us with Phoebe. She gave me a hug, then gave Leo one too. "Look how tall you've gotten Leo!" she gushed, very un-Hunterlike indeed. Leo blushed under his tan and retreated behind me, kind of hiding behind me. "That worked better when Jason was taller," Thalia observed. "Come with me. Phoebe, please have the other Hunters set up camp. I'm going to escort my brother and his boyfriend into camp. Reyna won't harm them too much with me around."

"What?" Leo asked as Thalia led us down to a sort of sewer tunnel. Or at least, that's what it started out as. The farther we went the fancier it got. When we finally emerged on the other side, I paused to catch my breath. Snaking its way across the valley in front of us was a river. Behind the river was a camp that looked like old fashioned Roman barracks. And beyond that was the town Thalia was talking about. Leo tugged on my shirtsleeve anxiously. "Look Jason!" he hissed. "It's that town! That could be our future home!"

"Oh I wonder about that," a girl said as she made her way down the path toward us. I guess she was a pretty in a girly warrior sort of way, but since I swung for the same team I couldn't necessarily say she was overly pretty or stunning. "Thalia, what brings you back here?" she asked my sister.

"Hello Reyna," Thalia said softly. "Look, this is my brother, Jason, and his boyfriend, Leo. They're looking for a place to call home after faithful years of duty at Camp Half-Blood." Reyna regarded us like we were an interesting science experiments or pigs ready to be dissected. "Look Reyna, I know that other campers aren't really allowed in city limits, but do you think you could make an exception? Jason and Leo wouldn't do any harm to anybody. The only things they're interested in are their futures and the futures of their kids they're going to have."

"You don't say," Reyna said quietly. "Octavian!" she called over her shoulder. "What do you think?" A scrawny scarecrow kid came wandering down the path, a dagger in one hand and a stuffed penguin in the other. His eyes traveled down my body and I felt oddly naked in front of him.

"Who is this handsome piece of man candy?" he asked, saddling up to me. I couldn't tell if he was going to hand me the penguin or run me through with the dagger. "Come here often handsome?" Leo's arm went protectively around my shoulders and pulled me to him. I huddled against him, actually afraid of Octavian. "Oh well. If you want a real man, I stay in cohort one," he said, wiggling his eyebrows and stabbing the penguin with the dagger. He glanced down at it. "The stuffing approves. Jason and his little pet may come and live in our city." I practically wanted to jump for joy. "Welcome to New Rome," Octavian said, wandering off and muttering to the gutted penguin.

"Well, it looks like you're welcome to go join our lovely town," Reyna said, and I got the feeling she still didn't like us much. "We'll assign you a double bedroom apartment to start off. College is free of charge, course, so if you're plan lie that way you're welcome to sign up for our fall semester."

"Here that, mi tormenta oscura," Leo whispered to me. "College, just like you wanted." He turned to Reyna. "Got any jobs for a son of Hephaestus?" he asked her.

"We're always in need of mechanics," she said. "We're lacking a mechanics shop right now. Would you like to open one?" Leo turned to me with a glint in his eyes that I hadn't seen before. "Okay, I take that as a yes. Let's go." She led Leo and I down into the city, and for the first time it really hit me.

This would be where Leo and I would start our new lives together. This was our safe home.

…

Well, I hope that was satisfactory. It was certainly fun to write.


	3. Bad Octavian

I have no idea how long I can keep Percy's location a secret. Or Nico's for that matter. At least you know where Jason and Leo are. But of course Octavian is going to make things difficult for our heroes! Let us see…

…

Jason's POV

…

"Octavian, stop!" I cried, adjusting my backpack and clutching my books tighter to my chest. I was off to get some tutoring at the college in town, but Octavian just happened to be crossing my path. He pulled me aside and pinned me to the wall of the closest building. "Octavian, I have classes. I also have a boyfriend."

"Oh, that annoying little pet?" Octavian asked me casually. "I bet he doesn't satisfy all your needs anyway. I would be much better suited for you." His eyes roamed over my body, and I felt strangely exposed in my red shirt and blue shorts. "What a great body you have." He ran his hand up under my shirt, running over my six pack. "Oh so muscled you are!" he exclaimed. Suddenly, his hand plunged into my pants and began fiddling with the elastic of my boxers. "I bet I can help," he added.

"Stop," I whimpered, feeling violated. "Stop it Octavian." I tried to pull away, but Octavian kept me pinned to the wall and his dagger quickly found its way under my chin. "Octavian," I gurgled. "Let me go."

"Not until you do a little something, something for me," Octavian said, a hungry gleam in his eyes. "I want you Jason. I don't know why, I just do. Give me what I need, and I'll leave you alone." My books dropped from my arms and thudded uselessly to the ground. Octavian sheathed his dagger. "You know, the stuffing told me you'd give me exactly what I needed," he continued without much pause, moving and trailing kisses down my neck. I squirmed and twisted but to no avail.

"Octavian!" someone called. My tormentor hissed and pulled away, acting like he wasn't just molesting me in the alley way. "Octavian," Reyna said, sticking her head into the alley. "There you are! What the fuck are you doing down here?"

"Just escorting our newest member to his classes," Octavian said casually. I glared up at him and he elbowed me in the ribs. "Come along Jason," he said, pulling me along.

"My books!" I cried, turning and staring at Reyna, who was hovering over my books, looking at them curiously.

"Shut the fuck up for five seconds and let me think!" my tormentor hissed. "Alright, so obviously we can't do anything now." He looked up thoughtfully. "I'll come find you tonight," he decided, looking at me with that hungry gleam again. I gulped, and as soon as he released me, I bolted.

…

"Jason," Leo said with an easy smile when I returned after my classes. I closed the door behind me quickly and deposited my bag by the door and leaned against it, sighing wearily. Suddenly, someone grabbed me. I yelped. "Jason, mi tormenta oscura, calm down. What's wrong?" I shook my head and smiled up at him, kissing his cheek.

"Nothing's wrong, mi amor. You just caught me off guard, that's all. It's been a long day with classes and stuff. There's no need to worry, my fire bug." He poked my nose and led me into the kitchen, one arm around my shoulders. "What's that wonderful smell?" I asked as I sat down at the table. Leo set a plate of brownies in front of me and my mouth watered just looking at them.

"I figured you could use a little treat after your studies," he said, taking one and sitting opposite of me. "Who doesn't like chocolate?" He bit into his creation, closing his eyes. "These are good, if I do say so myself." I took one off the plate (still nice and right-out-of-the-oven warm) and bit into it. It tasted like chocolate heaven.

"Leo these are amazing!" I praised, biting off a huge hunk and watching him watch me. Now that someone else was eating his food, Leo was content to just watch. "Ear yours, mi amor," I said, poking his brownie with my pinky. He laughed and polished off his, moving and sitting down on my lap. "You're not a little boy anymore, mi amor," I hummed, setting my brownie down. My stomach was heaving right now. "You're adorable, fire bug," I gushed, ruffling his hair. He giggled and kissed the tip of my nose. "Adorable," I repeated. "Now get up. You're crushing my legs." He pouted but slid off my lap all the same. I stood and stretched my hands above my head. Leo wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close.

"Hello, tormenta oscura," he said, smiling down at me. "Wanna have a little fun tonight now that we have our own house?" His hands slid farther down. I couldn't help it; I pulled away and retreated. "Jason, what's wrong?" Leo asked, looking more than a little confused. "Is it too soon?"

"No," I croaked out. "I just don't want to right now." There was no way I was going to tell him that after Octavian touched me _down there_ I was, well, I was afraid of anyone touching me down there. "Can we just cuddle or something? You love cuddling."

"Well…" Leo began slowly.

"Por favor, mi amor," I asked, cuddling up to him and giving him puppy eyes. "Bastante por favor?" Leo chuckled.

"How could I say no when you speak in Spanish?" he asked me. We retreated to the living room, where there was already a couch and TV. New Rome kept their houses well stocked. Indeed. Leo sat on the end and I leaned against him. His arms circled around me and held me tight, and he was so warm and I was so tired, before long I was fast asleep against him.

…

"Jason, mi tormenta oscura, wake up," Leo whispered in my ear. I groaned and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. I was greeted my Leo's kind smile and his twinkling brown eyes. "Morning sleepyhead," Leo said softly. "You were out like a light. It's only six. Want to go out and do something?"

"No!" I cried, suddenly wide awake. "No I don't want to leave!" Leo looked me up and down, concerned. "Don't give me that look," I mumbled. "Nothing's wrong. I just want to stay in tonight."

…

Leo's POV

…

Jason's behavior concerned me. Just this morning he gushed to me how he wanted to go and explore the town. Now he didn't want to leave our new house? I get that we're new, but I was feeling cabin fever something fierce. Jason at least got to go to the college. But while I waited for my mechanics shop to get finalize, I was going to get really acquainted with our home. But since Jason was acting nervous and fidgety, I agreed to stay in for the night. Jason didn't scare easily, but something had him rattled, I just knew it. I've reached below his belt (metaphorically of course) more than once, and never before had he pulled away from me. I was almost relieved when he finally fell asleep at ten (which admittedly was a little early for him).

"Something's bothering you, mi tormenta oscura," I whispered to his sleeping form. "I know it. I wish you'd tell me what it was." He mumbled something in his sleep and turned over, snuggling up against me. I watched him closely. His fists were clenched at his side and his breath was coming out in ragged gasps. I recognized a nightmare in the process. I gently shook his shoulder. "Hush now, babe, hush now," I soothed as he began thrashing in his sleep. I sat up, pulled him onto my lap, and rocked him until he was calm. He slumped against me, resting his head against my bare chest. I'd learned to not sleep with a shirt on because it got torn off some nights anyway, whether it was intentional or not.

I gently lay Jason back down on the bed and watched as he stretched out next to me, looking calmer. I don't think this was a demigod nightmare, or at least not one we normally had. Those didn't leave him thrashing. Those left him crying out in his sleep and waking up in cold sweat. No, this was something completely different. My little Dark Storm was troubled by something and was hiding it from me. I slipped out of bed and padded to the kitchen, running my fingers through my hair. I debated calling Thalia, but then decided against it. There was no need to bother her with this. It was just a hunch anyway. I had no real proof. Instead I slipped my sandals on and made my way outside, standing in the crisp California night air. I turned my face toward the sky and closed my eyes, thinking deeply.

"Enjoying the night Leo?" I started when someone began talking to me. I opened my eyes and found myself face to face with Octavian. I backed up quickly and sat down hard on the sidewalk. "Are you okay?" the scarecrow kid asked, looking down at me with concern. He offered me his hand then helped me back to my feet. "I couldn't sleep either. I always come and wander the city when I can't sleep in the cohort. Just between you and me, I was thinking of resigning and moving here. I've been auger for a while now. It's about time they replace me." He laughed and smiled a little wistfully. Was this the same guy we met yesterday that was hitting on my Dark Storm?

"Wanna go for a walk?" I offered, already wandering down my front walk. Octavian catches up and we walk in slightly uncomfortable silence. I don't really know what to make of Octavian. First he's like Hades himself (no offense to Nico) and now here he was, acting like a perfect angel. Well, he may as well be useful. "Do you know what happened to Jason?" I asked as we passed by the empty children's park.

"Something happened to Jason?" Octavian asked, turning to look at me. He stopped and I took a few more steps before realizing he wasn't next to me. I turned back to look at him. His head was cocked to the side, and he absent-mindedly turned his dagger in his hands like he was going to stick it through my rib cage. "What happened to him? Is he okay?"

"I don't know exactly," I replied at last, glancing nervously at his dagger. He was all too eager with that thing. "He came home from classes today and he was jumpy and wouldn't let me touch him hardly. He pulls away when I try stuff, and today after his nap I asked if he wanted to go out and he practically had a panic attack. And he had a nightmare tonight, but not the ones most demigods get. And I have no idea why I'm telling you all this."

"Perhaps because you don't know anyone here?" Octavian pointed out. "Anyway, maybe he got jumped or something. I'm not saying that kind of thing happens here. New Rome's a good town. Why do you think demigods come here to retire? Are you and Jason thinking about raising a family? You're young yet, but if you're interested, there's always a kid or two in need of foster parents." I instantly perked at the idea. A kid to take care of?

"That sounds great Octavian!" I exclaimed. I then let out a huge yawn. "Now, I think I'll be getting back to Jason and my bed. Goodnight." I raced off before he could say anything else. Being a parent was a dream of mine for years. And it seemed Jason wanted to be one as well. I flew up the steps to my house and kicked my sandals off inside the door. I crept back into mine and Jason's shared room. He was curled up on his side, hands feebly feeling my spot. "Silly, tormenta oscura," I whispered, chuckling. I climbed him beside him and pulled him to me. He rested his head on my chest and sighed contently. "Guess what, babe. Octavian said there's a couple of kids we could foster! Want to be parents?"

"Octavian…" Jason mumbled in his sleep, gripping my side of the bed tightly. "No…" I frowned.

"Did Octavian do something to you, my sweet boy?" I asked him, kissing his forehead. "Don't worry sweetie. You just sleep. Bad Octavian won't get you here."

…

Baaaaaaddddd Octavian! Scaring Jason and then being nice to Leo like nothing happened! Oooh I knew he was a jerk.


	4. Q&A I

Okay everyone, it might be a little early in the story to do this, but I'm going to do a sort of Q&A with everyone. So if you have questions, you can ask and I'll answer to the best of my abilities. Please don't comment on the awful Spanish! The next person who comments on that, the comment will be deleted and then no one will get any more questions answered. And to top it off no updates for several months!

I am dead serious about that. If you want to test me, be my guest. But it'll benefit no one. Also, if you have questions for any of the characters, they'll be answering too. So it'll be me, Nico, Jason, Leo, Hazel, and Octavian answering. Please don't ask about Percy! No one knows where he is and you're going to make Nico cry. Also don't ask Octavian about what happened with Jason! He won't answer that.


	5. Nico's New Friend and Discovery

Hey guys, loyal followers. You guys can continue to send in questions for the heroes or myself. And perhaps after Percy returns he'll be willing to answer some stuff too. I'll ask him. I don't know how much he'll be willing to talk to you guys, but perhaps if we all ask nicely, he'll answer a couple questions.

…

Nico's POV

…

I had my back against a tree, which within itself is pretty uncomfortable, but given the fact it was also plummeting below zero, it was also going to be a deadly sort of night. I shrugged my thin blanket up higher on my shoulders and prayed to whatever gods were listening that the cold spell would snap and I wouldn't have to worry about succumbing to hypothermia and that was what did me in. I'd almost rather die by a monster than the intense cold. I already had four layers on and it did nothing to keep out the bitter cold.

"How's it going son?" I glared at the direction of my father's image, teeth clattering too much to make talking safe. "Cold?" dad asked me, and I glared at him some more. "Glad to see you're perfecting your scary face while you're on this quest," dad said mildly.

"The quest I was supposed to be done with last year!" I yelled through my clattering teeth. "Dad, I turned sixteen. That's officially three years. And what made you want to suddenly want to ship me off to Canada? Do you know how fucking cold it is here? It's fucking June and it's freezing!" I stopped and thought about it. "Today's June eighteenth. I have two months until Percy turns nineteen. Dad." I turned back to his image. "If I don't hunt down, and kill, this thing by August seventeenth, you need to let me go home for a day. It's Percy's birthday and I am not going to miss it because of this dumb quest."

"This dumb quest, as you call it, is going to save your ass!" I felt my life force drain then return, which meant I'd gone and pissed my dad off. "I haven't told you everything for a reason Nico! Just trust me for once and get your head out of your ass! You need to kill this thing, the quicker the better."

"Whatever," I mumbled, stabbing my sword through the misty screen. I was about at my wits end with this dumb quest. It was true, what my dad said. I was still in the dark about some details. But one thing was clear. I was going to hunt Creepy down and kill his ass, then make sure he stayed dead. Hopefully, before Percy's birthday. Even if I didn't, I was going back. I needed to see him. Quests were the worst cock blocks ever. Not that we'd ever done anything, but still, eventually we would've. We were growing boys after all. Boys had needs. I would have to remember to ask him about it the next time I saw him. Which would be soon.

Rustling behind me startled me out of my sleeping spot. I dropped to one knee and sprang my shield to life, holding it and my sword in front of me. A little squeak came from the bushes and a tiny kitten came out, purring and nuzzling up against me. I stared at it blankly. I wasn't used to having animals actually like me. I crouched down, discarding my sword and shield in the process. The kitten gazed up at me with little amber eyes, purring and rubbing up against my leg. I slowly reached out and ran my hand down the kitten's back.

"Hey little guy," I said softly. It mewed at me in outrage. "Girl then," I decided. "Are you lost little one?" It looked up at me. "Well, if you need a place to stay, you're welcome to stay here." I settled back against my tree and the kitten promptly crawled onto my lap. She curled up and fell asleep. "Oh," I said, surprised. "Okay then." I leaned back against my tree and sighed, closing my eyes. I wasn't the least bit tired. I never slept much on this quest, as opposed to camp when I slept all the time. Sleep was a gift that I only got on special occasions. Mostly I stayed up because of the nightmares. But there were nights when I would just lay awake and think about my life at camp and about my friends. I missed Leo, Jason, Annabeth, and Piper. Hazel told me about Frank all the time, so it felt like I knew him without actually talking to him.

I twined my fingers behind my head and gazed up between the tree branches. Tonight my thoughts wandered to Jason and Leo. I hadn't asked about them in a while, and I wondered how they were doing. Especially Leo. His and Jason's relationship was rocky when I last saw them. I hoped they were doing okay.

"Nico?" I opened my eyes and grinned at the rainbow image of my sister. "Ney Nico," she said with a grin.

"Hey sis," I replied, also smiling. "Hey, have you talked to Jason and Leo lately? How are they? Is camp treating them well?"

"Oh Nico, I have good news about them!" Hazel exclaimed. "They've retired to a town in California. Jason's going to college and Leo is going to open his own mechanics shop. They're both already talking about adoption. They seemed happy when they started off." Something about that seemed off.

"Are they happy?" I asked her. She wrung her hands in front of her and looked anywhere but at me.

"Leo said to us something spooked Jason while they were there," she finally replied, turning to look me in the eye. "He went to, you know, fiddle with Jason's shorts, and Jason freaked and retreated from him. And when Leo suggested they go out and do something, Jason near had a panic attack. Jason also had nightmares about something. It wasn't the usual demigod nightmares. Something has Jason rattled, Leo just isn't sure what." I pondered that for a moment.

"If Jason isn't willing to tell him," I finally responded. "Then Leo's just going to have to wait and watch. If he keeps displaying weird behaviors, then Leo should be worried."

"I don't know Nico," Hazel said slowly, looking troubled. "Jason doesn't scare easily. Something has really frightened him. Do you think you could use that shield of yours to check up on him? That isn't illegal, right?" I smiled. Dad never said I couldn't use the shield to spy on my friends. It wasn't that late here. If Jason and Leo really were in California they should still be up. "I'll keep an eye on him," I promised Hazel as she cut the connection. I grabbed my shield and balanced it on my lap, mindful of my kitten. "Show me Jason Grace," I whispered to it. The faint moonlight distorted the image and soon Jason filled the screen. And he didn't look happy.

"Stop!" he hissed to someone off screen. "Octavian, I'm serious. I want nothing to do with you, or whatever game you're trying to play." Suddenly, a scrawny kid that reminded me of a scarecrow filled the screen, causing Jason to jump back.

"Hello, what's this?" I mused quietly. Of course they wouldn't be able to hear me, but that didn't stop me from whispering. I watched as scarecrow kid, Octavian, ran his hands passed Jason's waist and stopped at his outer thighs. "Oh Hades no," I whispered. One hand slowly reached between the blonde boy's legs. Jason choked back a sob and tried to retreat, but scarecrow held him in place.

"Come on cutie," he said, wiggling his eyebrows. "You know you like it. At least you'll learn to like it." He ran his fingers on the Jason's inner thigh while Jason wiggled and twisted and silently sobbed. "Stop your bitching and stand still. It'll only get worse if you struggle." I was utterly repulsed by what I was seeing. Jason looked so scared as Octavian ran his hands over his thighs, then moved to fiddle with his jeans button.

"No!" Jason wailed, throwing a punch at Octavian. The scarecrow boy ducked easily and twisted Jason around, pinning his arms behind him. Jason cried out in pain.

"How can no one see you!" I cried at me shield. "Image off! Image off!" I couldn't watch another second of that. I really hoped I didn't sign off just before Octavian raped my friend. I smeared a hand across my face. That explained Jason's behavior and the fact he was scared to leave his house. That also explained why he was scared to have anyone touch him down there right now, even his own boyfriend, whom he trusted completely. I didn't know whether to call Hazel and tell her exactly what was scaring our friend to death or lie down and weep for him. Whatever that was, it wasn't good for Jason. Not a bit.

"Mew?" I'd been so disgusted by the display I'd just seen I'd forgotten all about my new friend. The kitten crawled up my chest and perched on my shoulder, staring at me curiously. "Mew?" she asked again.

"Oh, it's nothing," I said to her, feeling stupid for talking to a cat. "It's just my friend Jason. He's having it rough at his new place. This kid Octavian, well, he's not being very nice." The kitten just continued to study me curiously. "I don't know what to do. On the one hand, I want to personally travel to California myself to beat the shit out of this scarecrow kid. But on the other hand, Jason clearly doesn't want anyone to know this is going on. Maybe he blames himself for this? I don't exactly know how rape victims feel." I yawned. "Spying takes a lot out of you, yeah? I think it's time for sleep kitty." I pulled my blanket up to my chin and was out to the sound of the kitten purring in my ear.

…

I woke up the next morning with the kitten gone, which disappointed me some, because I was rather enjoying having her around. Oh well, she was a wild thing after all. I stuffed my blanket into my backpack and slung it over my shoulders. I deactivated my shield, feeling bile rise in my throat. The images from last night still haunted me. How could Jason let that happen to himself?

"Oh Jason," I whispered, feeling tears. "My heart goes out to you buddy. I hope you're okay. You too Prince," I added, patting the pocket with the picture in it. I unslung my bow and held it in front of me, glancing around. Creepy had come this way a day prior, and he was still headed south, which was good for me. It meant I could get somewhere warmer. Something pricked at the back of my mind, like, why in Zeus's name would Creepy be in North America since I was tracking him in Europe last? Oh well. This was as close to home as I've been in a long time.

Today was proving to be a struggle. I couldn't concentrate. The only thing I could think of today was the horrors I'd unexpectedly encountered last night. And Jason's look of total terror as Octavian's hands roamed lower and lower and closer and closer to the part he didn't want him to touch. I shuddered. I felt violated just watching that. I couldn't even begin to fathom how Jason must've felt. I couldn't get the look on his face, betrayal among other things. Obviously what Octavian was doing was breaking what thin trust Jason already had to him.

"Concentrate you fool!" a voice in my head hissed.

"Go away," I told it. "I'm stopping for the day. I can't concentrate with this information rattling around in my brain right now." I sat down on a rock and buried my head in hands. Now I didn't just have Percy and his disappearance bugging me. I now had Jason and his possible rape too.

…

Poor Nico! Too much is happening to our young hero. By the way, that kitten will come back. It's important to the story.


	6. Point: Jason and Leo

Alright guys, Percy is going to come back next chapter. I wanted him to come back this chapter, but I wanted to check up on Leo and Jason. I think Jason could use a little love and support right now, wouldn't you agree? Nasty Octavian!

…

Leo's POV

…

Jason's behavior was really starting to worry me. Something was happening, I just knew it. I really wished he'd tell me what was happening to him. He began wearing long-sleeved shirts whenever he left the house, and sometimes even in the house. He also began wearing a belt at all times, and when I brought it up to him, he acting like a cornered animal and fled. That wasn't the most bothersome part for me. The most bothersome part was Jason wouldn't let me touch him anymore. I could barely hug him without him looking like he could faint. And if my hands drifted passed his belt he'd choke back a sob and pull away from me, asking me softly not to touch him there. I'd almost rather him yell at me. At least he'd talk more.

"Jason sweetie," I said, softly knocking on our bedroom door. "Jason, I have breakfast on the table. It's time to get up baby. Please." I entered slowly, and Jason watched me from the bed, eyes following my every movement. I sat down next to him and he plunked his head down on my lap. I ran my fingers through his blonde hair, and he sighed in contentment, closing his eyes. I studied him intently. This was the first time he'd done that in about a week. I twirled a section of his hair around my finger and he looked up at me, smiling. "You're smiling," I said in wonderment, leaning down and brushing my lips against his. He gave me a goofy look. It looked like a cross between a smirk and look of confusion.

"Of course I smiled," he replied, sitting up and crawling onto my lap. I blinked in surprise. "What?" he asked, smirking at me. "Is this weird?"

"Lately, yes," I replied honestly, wrapping my arms around his waist. He flinched but he let me keep them there, which was a big step for him. I gently ran my hands up and down his sides. Again, he flinched, but he let me do it. "You've been so jumpy lately. In fact, this is the first day you've let me touch you for an extended period of time." He looked at me with mild surprise.

"Really?" he asked, frowning. "I didn't realize. Gods Leo, I'm sorry." He looked down like this whole thing was his fault. I cupped my hands under his chin and lifted his head up, kissing him tenderly. He kissed me back (another surprise) then pulled back and grinned at me. "Did I ever tell you you're a great kisser?" I laughed and hugged him too me.

"No you didn't," I replied, ruffling his hair. "You are adorable. Now come," I added, getting up and picking him up bridal style. He wrapped his arms around my neck and leaned his head on my shoulder. I chuckled as I carried him to the kitchen. I set him down at our table, where I had pancakes, bacon, eggs, toast, and fruit waiting for us. "Enjoy my Dark Storm," I said, kissing the tip of his nose. He swatted at me as I pulled away. I smiled as I sat opposite of him. I watched as he began tearing pieces of toast apart and dunking them into his eggs. I hadn't seen him eat in a week. Whatever happened, it seemed to be going away.

…

"Leo!" I whirled around as Jason ran through the front door. He plowed into me and sobbed into my shirt. "Leo!" he sobbed again, clinging to me.

"Shhh," I soothed, sitting down on the couch with him. "Shhh, sweetie, what happened?" He had no shirt on and I could see there were bruises along his arms. Not just new ones but old ones too. That explained why he always wore long sleeves. His hair was disheveled and his jeans hung low on his hips. Frankly, it looked like he'd had sex. Which was crazy because we'd barely even held each other in the last few days. "Sweetie, tell me what's wrong," I urged. He took his face out of my shirt long enough to hiccup.

"I…I can't," he stammered. "I…I don't wa…want to t…talk about it right now." He buried his face in my shirt again and I circled my arms around him, holding him tight. He struggled against my grasp. "No! No, let me go! Let me go!" I took my arms off him just as he jerked away. He went tumbling to the floor and he laid there for a minute, staring up at me. I knelt beside him.

"Are you okay baby?" I asked him, checking him over. "Come here." I gently lifted him up and carried him to the bathroom. "Let's get you cleaned up." I ran the water in the tub. He twisted to look at it as I set him on the edge of our tub. I went to take his jeans off and he freaked again. "Shhh sweetie, I'm not going to hurt you, my Dark Storm. I promise." He gazed up at me with scared, wide blue eyes. Gods, whoever or whatever did this to him would pay for this later. I slowly took his jeans off. "I'm taking your boxers off now, okay? I promise after that I won't touch you." I slid his boxers off him while he watched me. When I was done, he grabbed my wrist.

"I have classes tomorrow," he told me. I nodded. I knew that. "Can you walk with me please? To and from college? You can check on your shop. It's near the college. I saw it the other day. I don't care what you do between classes but please walk me home." He was practically on his knees begging. I brushed my fingertips under his chin and lifted his face towards mine, kissing him.

"I will baby, I will," I promised.

…

Jason's POV

…

I couldn't get the feel of Octavian's cold hand out of my mind. He hadn't done anything in a couple of days so I figured he'd leave me alone from now on. But today he was waiting for me just outside the college doors. He pulled me aside and shed my clothes, except my boxers. He'd looked over my hungrily and I'd fought for all I was worth. But he still managed to slip his hand inside my boxers, and he'd begun to play with my…little friend. He kept it up for five minutes, then told me to run home to my little pet. But he'd be back. He'd always be back.

"How are you doing baby?" I looked up from my bath in time to see Leo slowly open the door and enter. He carried my new clothes and a big, fluffy, white towel. I smiled weakly up at him as he perched on the edge of the tub, studying me like I was a machine he couldn't quite figure out. I'd gotten used to the look over the years. "So," he began, wringing his hands in front of him.

"I don't really want to talk about it," I said, pulling the plug and watching the water fall down the drain. Leo averted his eyes until I had the towel wrapped around my waist. "You can look," I said, and he turned to face me. I stretched my arms above my head and his eyes roamed over my chest and stomach. I did notice, however, he didn't go lower. I smiled slightly. He was always so thoughtful. "Are you mad at me?" I blurted. "For being so…unlike me?" He launched himself up off the tub and wrapped one arms around my shoulders, hugging me to him, mindful of the fact I still didn't want to be touched there. Not after Octavian did it. I don't know if you could be raped by a hand, but that's what it felt like.

"It concerns me that you aren't acting like yourself," Leo whispered, releasing me. I was mildly disappointed. After Octavian's rough nature, Leo's gentleness was nice. "But I'm not mad at you," he continued. "I could never be mad at you, my Dark Storm." He once again captured my chin in his hands and brushed his lips against mine. "Now get dressed Jason," he said, holding my clothes out to me. "It's dinner time, and I want to be able to hold you without feeling guilty about the fact that you aren't comfortable." With that, he turned on his heel and walked briskly to the kitchen. I watched him go, clutching the clothes to my chest. He shouldn't have to feel guilty about holding me while I was in nothing but a towel. Fuck, he was supposed to be doing anything in his power to try and make the towel come off. I was silently chiding myself about not trusting Leo as I got dressed. After all, if there was on person who would never intentionally hurt me, it was Leo.

"Hey," I said, hovering at the door to the kitchen. Leo twisted in his seat and smiled at me, coming over. "What are you doing?" I asked him curiously, but then he lifted me off my feet and carried me to the table, sitting down with me. I giggled and rested my head on his shoulder, looking at the array of take-out containers. "This town has take-out? This place just got a thousand times better!" I spooned some delicious smelling Chinese food on a plate. Fried rice and orange chicken sounded amazing right now. "Hey, my favorite comfort food," I said, the reason behind this meal dawning on me. "Leo…"

"I don't know what happened to you Jason," he responded without looking at me, hooking his arms around my waist loosely. "But it's got you rattled. So tonight we're going to stay in and play 'Let's Cheer Jason Up.' I have the DVD player all hooked up so we can finally watch movies, and I plan on making popcorn." I smiled up at him as I stuffed pieces of orange chicken into my mouth.

"You are too good to be true, Leo," I said softly, closing my eyes. He held me tighter, which said much more than if he would've spoken.

…

"Stop! Octavian, stop!" I sat up in bed and wrapped my arms around my legs, which I pulled up to my chest. Leo was shifting beside me, which meant I was waking him up once again with my nightmares. Not the normal demigod nightmares either. Though right now I'd almost rather have them than these flashes of Octavian and what he was doing to me. "Leo?" I asked softly, shaking his shoulder. "Leo," I whispered a little more urgently.

"What is it baby?" he asked, sitting up and rubbing sleep from his eyes. "Did you have another nightmare?" I bit my lip and looked down. "Come here baby," he said, pulling me to him. I settled down on his lap and his arms circled around me. I leaned my head on his chest and closed my eyes. Leo began humming in my ear and it was so soothing I fell asleep wrapped securely in his arms. The last thing I really remember before succumbing to sleep was Leo easing us down slowly and running his fingers through my hair, murmuring, "Don't worry my Dark Storm. Nothing can't hurt you now."

…

"It's okay Jason," Leo whispered in my ear as he escorted me to class the next morning. We'd both woken up late and we were rushing to walk the some odd twenty blocks to the college. "Whatever's happening, it won't happen when Flaming Valdez is around." Despite how scared I felt, I couldn't help but smile. Leo hadn't called himself that in years. He slipped my bag off his shoulders and handed it to me. We were about three blocks away. But something made me stop dead in tracks. A boy with blonde hair was waiting off to the side of the building, looking casual. But I knew why he was there. "Are you okay baby?" Leo asked, glancing at the blonde boy. "Do you want me to walk you right up to the doors?"

"That would be great," I said, relieved. Leo took my hand in his and walked with me right up to the doors. Octavian looked so pissed off I thought his already light blonde hair would turn white. "Have a good day Leo," I said, standing on my tiptoes and pecking his cheek. He squeezed my hand and watched as I disappeared inside. Classes lasted three hours, and when I was done, Leo was standing with his back to the door, watching the town bustle by in front of him. "Hey," I said as I pushed my way outside.

"Hey," he said without looking at me. I noticed him watching, a little wistfully, a young couple at the park next to the college. They were curled up on one of the benches together watching a young child run around in front of them, chasing butterflies. The child was a spitting image of the couple, and I noticed the one with the longer hair was a boy too. I smiled at the couple and took Leo's hand. "That's what we need, Jason," he said softly. "We need a family of our own. We can wait till you're all done with school," he added, looking at me and taking my backpack.

"We could always look into fostering," I replied, watching the child catch one of the butterflies. It sat down on the ground and watched the insect crawl up its arm. "I admit, I'm curious to see what kind of parents we'd be." He smiled at me and wrapped an arm around my shoulder. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Octavian watching us again. He looked just as pissed as before I went into the college. He really didn't like Leo. Which was probably just as well. Jason didn't want to image what would happen if he tried to put his moves on Leo. Octavian would most likely not have any hands, feet, or male parts.

"Let's say we go home," Leo said after a while, once again taking my hand in his. I glanced over my shoulder at Octavian as we walked away, smirking at him, like, _won this round, asshole_.

…

Well, here's the next chapter for you all. Keep the questions coming. Nico and Jason need some love, as does Leo. No one's answering until we have a sizable list to pick from.


	7. Hello Percy

Okay, Octavian will get punished, just not in this chapter. As much as I would love for Creepy to head to California and devour him whole (and at this point I'm sure a lot of you would too). But, this chapter will probably answer a lot of questions you guys might have. Especially about Prince of the Sea (aka Percy if you are literally just tuning in now). Percy centric chap time!

Okay, serious question time. As you know, Jason and Leo are looking into fostering and later adopting. Would you want to see them with a little boy, or a little girl? And, preferably, what would you want their child to be called?

…

Percy's POV

...

"Thanks for this dad," I said gratefully as he escorted me to my new room. Tyson followed behind me, looking mildly worried. Not that he wasn't happy to see me per se. I've just never showed up unannounced before. But when I arrived I'd been starved, half dead, and crazy out of my mind. Tyson didn't believe I was fully better yet, even after a week of intense care and peanut butter (which the Cyclopes' claimed could tackle any problem you'd come across).

"Can't have my son falling off his rocker yet," my dad answered seriously, brushing aside strands of seaweed. Inside a beautifully ornate room of blue coral. The top was open, revealing the dark sea above and schools of colorful fishes swimming by. The underwater palace never ceased to amaze me. I stepped inside what would be my room for the next year or so, and set my stuff down on my coral and seaweed bed (they are actually very comfortable). Dad came over and squeezed my shoulder. "I'll see you at dinner," he said, whisking off. Tyson lingered at the door, gazing at me with his one eye.

"Brother okay?" he asked, finally coming into my room. "Where's Annabeth? Nico? All your camp friends?"

"Woah big guy," I said, holding up my hand. "One question at a time. First off, yes, I'm okay. Now I'm okay anyway. I sort of ran away from camp. Dad promised he wouldn't tell Chiron as long as I don't go anywhere. As for Annabeth, I'm pretty sure she and her girlfriend Piper are off the college in New York. Nico's on a quest and I haven't talked to him in three years…" I trailed off at that and frowned thoughtfully, shaking my head. "All of my camp friends are at camp, safe and sound. Last I checked, though, some were considering retirement. They deserve it. A lot has happened in three years." Tyson studied me as I sat on my bed, running my hands over the blue coral.

"Brother is sad," Tyson decided. I snapped my head up to face him. "About Nico. Brother misses Nico. His boyfriend?" That last part sounded more like a question. I guess it was true though. Tyson didn't know Nico and I were, or had been, a couple. I honestly didn't know what to call us at this point. I couldn't call us a couple. I'd sort of gotten involved with Travis Stoll while I was at camp, and even if it was only for a couple of weeks, it would be considered cheating. But I wouldn't call Nico "just a friend." How can you be friends with someone you're madly in love with? I'd told Travis that, while he was a nice boyfriend, my heart would always belong to Nico, and that I was sorry for stringing him along. Travis was understanding and even provided a shoulder to cry on from time to time.

"Yeah big guy," I said finally, shrugging my shoulders. "I am a little sad. Nico is, or rather was, my boyfriend before he went on this quest. It was supposed to take him about two years to complete, and he wasn't allowed to contact me, apparently. I don't think he's contacted anyone. But when his sixteenth birthday came and went, it hit me. He's been gone for three years. That means he most likely won't come back. I would like to think he didn't die, necessarily…" I turned to the open slot in the coral, my window, and blinked back the tears. I hadn't voiced those thoughts before, and hearing them out loud made it all the worse. I hated, almost loathed, Hades for keeping my Prince of Shadows away from me. The next time I faced the Lord of the Underworld, I hoped I'd give him more than a tough talking to. "Can I be alone?" I asked Tyson. He didn't look happy, but he left.

Finally alone with my thoughts, I turned to face the window again. My father's army was below my window, practicing battle strategies. I watched them for a while, pangs of sadness randomly hitting me in the chest. I was heartsick. It was June, and in two months' time I was going to turn nineteen. I was surprised I'd survived this long, but I'm glad I did. I was going to return to camp, very briefly, for my birthday. I was craving the companionship of my camp buddies, and I'm sure they'd be happy to see me too. In the corner, a rainbow screen flickered faintly. I dove under the bed and observed the screen. I wasn't in the mood for Iris-messages. The screen disappeared after a few seconds, and I crawled out from under my bed. In the distance, a conch shell blew, reminding me painfully of dinner time at camp. It was probably dinner time here. I made my way down to the kitchen.

"Hello Percy," dad said as I sat down at my spot. I gazed down at my food (and I honestly didn't know what it was) and pushed it back and forth on my plate. Tyson looked up from his soggy peanut butter sandwich and studied me once again, looking concerned. My…other brother… Triton, also gazed at me coolly. Triton and I have never really gotten along before. But Triton hadn't threatened to bash my head in, so this was a pretty warm welcome. "Why the long face?" dad asked.

"No reason," I said, pushing my plate away. I so wasn't hungry right now.

"Percy misses Nico," Tyson piped up, glancing at dad. "He misses him a lot." Poseidon turned to me with a sympathetic look. Even Triton smiled a little at me. I sighed and rested my head on the table, covering my face with my hands.

"It's okay to miss someone Percy," Triton said softly, surprising me enough to look up from my pity party. "Why don't you talk about it? Sometimes that helps." I was so stunned I just sat there, staring at nothing. "Percy?" Triton asked.

"Okay," I said after a while. "Well, Nico's been gone for three years now and… I miss him, a lot. I didn't think I could ever miss someone so much, but without Nico, I really don't know what to do. Camp isn't as fun when you're older, and since Nico wasn't there anyway, I found no reason to stay. As for my friends, I'm sure they're fine. Jason and Leo were preaching retirement when I left so I'm pretty sure they're settling down and beginning the start of the rest of their lives."

"Sounds fun," Tyson interrupted. "I like new starts." I smiled at him.

"Me too, big guy," I replied, patting his shoulder. "And that's why I'm here. I'm ready for _my_ new beginning. One without…without Nico." My voice cracked at that last part. My family gathered around me and tried to comfort me, even Triton. I was still surprised he was being nice to me. But whatever. Heartache did wonders in bringing a family together. But still, I couldn't shake the feeling that Nico was alive somewhere, and I was only being paranoid.

…

"Hey Nico, it's me again," I said to the blank screen. Iris relayed messages if you asked her nice enough, so I was busy giving Nico his thousandth message. "I miss you my Prince of Shadows. I know you're getting these, somehow. I'm not at camp right now, but I'll be there on my birthday. I'll be nineteen." I gave a short laugh. "Funny, huh? Seems like yesterday we were celebrating my sweet sixteen. Remember? Grover popped out of the cake and startled you so much you began to cry…" I smiled at the memory. That was the first time Nico had run to me when he was scared. And every time after that he would come to me if he had a problem or needed company. "Well, I'd better go. I'll see you at camp sweetie. Love you." I slashed through the blank screen and watched as it dissolved into a thousand tiny bubbles.

"He'll be okay." I whirled around and found myself face to face with Triton. My other brother looked kind of sad and I had to wonder why. "He's probably wondering how you are too," Triton continued, sitting on the end of my bed. I sat in the middle and drew my legs up to my chest, gazing at my brother curiously. Triton confused me. He claimed he hated me, yet here he was, trying to cheer me up. "Oh, don't give me the wounded puppy look," Triton groaned, a smile tugging on his lips. "It's not fitting of the greatest half-mortal hero of this century."

"You confuse me," I replied, ignoring that greatest hero of the century remark. "I thought you hated my guts. Yet you're in my room trying to cheer me up over a stupid little thing." Triton cocked his head to the side and studied me intently. People were doing that a lot these days.

"Maybe it's because I sympathize with you," he replied, turning to look out my window. "Maybe it's because I don't want to see you sad. Or maybe it's because I've experienced heartache too, and I don't want you to go through the same thing." He reached out and gently squeezed my shoulder. "If you need me, I'm here for you." He left without saying anything else, and for the longest time, I sat on my bed and stared at the spot where he'd been sitting, contemplating telling him what was really bothering me. Suddenly, movement in the corner of my room caught my eye. Oh gods, another Iris-message screen. I ducked under my bed just in time to see Leo's face fill the screen.

"Is he there?" Jason asked, peering from behind Leo. "I don't see him. Where is that place?"

"I don't know baby," Leo said, craning his neck and peering even closer at the screen. "I'll leave a message anyway. Hey Perce. Jay and I miss you like crazy. We finally retired, and get this, we're going to foster!" Jason giggled in the background. "You should stop by our new home sometime, you know, when you get the chance. Jay and I send our love." The scene disappeared, leaving me feeling even more hollow than when I arrived.

…

"Percy, don't mope," Poseidon said, knocking on my coral doorframe. "Nico is fine. His dad says he'd alive, but that's about all he'd say." I sat up in bed and gazed at my door. "I don't know if that makes you feel any better, but he is alive. Well, I have to go oversee some construction." He paused. "No real pun intended. I hope you get to feeling better." I heard him moving away and I crept to the door, watching him leave. I gazed down at the ring Nico had given me three years ago. He was alive, well and truly. That filled me with so much happiness it hurt almost as much as missing him.

"I'm glad you're alive, my precious Prince of Shadows. I promise I'll see you soon. I just don't know when." I yawned. I had no idea what time it was, but it felt late. So I curled up on my side, clutching the picture I'd brought with me to my chest. It was the picture of Nico and I at the lake, one of my favorites. I feel asleep with it my hand, so Nico was as close to my heart as possible.

…

Poor Percy! My heart goes out to you sweetie! I really hope you like this Percy centric chap and the bond between Percy and Triton beginning to form. You'll see them hanging out more as the story goes on. Also, don't forget about Jason and Leo's child. I would really like input, thank you!


	8. Leo and Jason's Little Princess

I know this is a lot of Leo and Jason, but I have so many ideas for them it isn't even funny! I almost want to do a side story with them and their kiddo (possibly kiddos). Eventually, they may have their own, but right now, I don't even want to think about how they'd accomplish that. Let's just get Leo's garage up and running, get Jason through school, and let them foster their little girl.

…

Leo's POV

…

Our days fell into a sort of comfortable routine. I'd walk Jason to and from classes, then afterward we'd linger in front of the school and watch all the children run through the streets and in the nearby park. I always looked sort of wistful. I wanted to have a child so bad it was a physical ache. I knew Jason did too, and right now would be the perfect time to test how good of parents we were. Whoever or whatever was attacking Jason had stopped doing so, and his bruises were slowly but surely disappearing. He was gaining more confidence again, and he no longer wore long sleeves. In fact, some days, he wore no shirt at all, which was the biggest fucking tease ever. He smiled a lot more nowadays, and he was quick with flirting and playing. He'd made friends with some of the local couples, and their children seemed to find him irresistible. They would flock Jason and beg for his attention.

"You're certainly popular," I said as Jason bounced Lilly, Jake and Will's daughter, on his hip. Jake and Will moved out here after they found out how nice it is. They'd had a kid about a year back (I don't even want to know) and she adored the town, and Jason. Jason gave me a look and cooed at Lilly, who giggled at him and waved her chubby little baby arms at him. Jake smiled at Lilly as Will attempted to get his partner's attention, perching on his lap and pouting at him. "So what do you say?" I asked Jake, turning to him.

"I think it's a great idea," Jake said. "I'd like to be partners with you Leo. We'd split profits I take it?" I nodded and watched as Will abandoned the idea of getting Jake's attention and began to chase Lilly around the grassy field in front of us. Lilly toddled just ahead of him, squealing with laughter. She ducked behind Jason's legs, who, being the ever cute mother that he was going to make, pretended he didn't know where she was, and kept looking for her, much to her delight. "That Jason sure is good with kids," Jake commented to me, folding his hands in front of him. A lot like mine, his hands were calloused from years spent in the forge and tinkering.

"Will's pretty good himself," I replied as Will scooped Lilly up and swung her up into the air. She laughed and flapped her arms. Will and Jason then began to both chase her, and she looked like the happiest little girl in the world. I sighed.

"Something bothering you champ?" Jake asked, looking at me with concern. I smiled at him.

"I'm just thinking about how happy we'd be if we had a little girl of our own. You guys look so happy with Lilly." At the sound of her name, she ran to me and held her arms out. I picked her up and set her on my lap, where she rested her head on my stomach and sucked her fingers contently. Jason and Will collapsed to the ground together, talking quietly. I wasn't worried. They went to college together. "We've actually thought of adopting," I told Jake. Lilly gurgled at me and slapped her saliva coated hand to my face. "Thank you Lilly," I cooed, handing her to Jake, who gave her a sippy cup. She sat back and observed us all, watching through half-lidded blue eyes (like his mom's, Jake liked to say).

"Jake!" Will whined, perching on the edge of his lap. Jake glanced at him. "I wanna go home," he said in his normal voice. Jake nodded and slung the diaper bag over his shoulder. Will slipped Lilly into her stroller, where she promptly fell asleep. Jake wrapped one arms around Will's waist and pulled him to him for a quick hug before they set off, Jake pushing the stroller and Will trailing behind him, keeping his eyes open for anything that could possibly harm his little princess. I sighed again.

"We need to adopt," Jason said quietly, startling me. "We need to Leo. I can't stand seeing all these couples, and now our friends, with their kids." I pulled him onto my lap and stroked his hair.

"I know Jason," I said, smiling down at him. "You think I'm not driven crazy by this? I hate seeing all these couples. Octavian…" I said his name slowly, but Jason didn't so much as wince. I cheered for him inside. "He says their looking for foster parents. Let's say we go check it out." Jason nodded and skipped ahead of me, looking happier than I'd seen him in weeks. More like three, I chided myself. It was only the end of June.

…

"She's so beautiful!" Jason gushed as we walked our little foster girl home. She was six months and without a name, so Jason and I got the monumental task of choosing a name that suited her. The home was more than happy to let us foster her. They had one boy and one girl, and we'd wanted the girl. Call us selfish. But I'd always wanted a princess of my own to shower with affection. Gods, I was turning into Jason. "What do we call her Leo?" he asked me, glancing down and gently running his thumb over her chubby little cheeks. She gurgled and captured his fingers in her tiny hand. "Awww!" he gushed. I smiled at them and shouldered the diaper bag they'd provided with us. They would provide us with things until we could afford to do it ourselves, since we were technically a little on the young side yet. But we were happy, nonetheless.

"I don't know baby," I said to Jason, then turned to our newest member. "What you think cutie? What should we call you?" She gurgled again and waved her arms at us. I chuckled as I unlocked the front door and let us all in. Jason quickly spread a blanket out on the floor and I laid her on it, watching her. She rolled onto her stomach and gazed up at us. "I am falling in love with this little girl," I whispered in awe, gently running my hand over her back.

"I am too," Jason said with a grin, tickling her tiny feet. She kicked at him and giggled. "Oh adorable!" he gushed, laying on the floor with her and letting her roll up to him. "I still want to know what we're going to call this darling little angel," he added, cooing at her.

"Angel…" I repeated. "Jason you genius! Let's call her that. Our little Angel. Do you like that cutie? Huh, do you like being called Angel?" I tickled her tummy and she laughed, grabbing my fingers and stuffing them in her mouth. "Angel it is," I declared, smiling down fondly at her. She was certainly energetic.

"I love that," Jason said, turning to our little girl. "Hello Angel. Welcome to your new home."

…

Jason's POV

…

"Oh no, you're mommy," Leo snapped back at me playfully, hitting me on the arm with one of our couch pillows. I shrugged off his comment and watched as Angel ate from her bottle contently, gripping my finger and waving it around in the process. Already she was turning out to be a handful, but a rewarding handful. Our little princess.

"I am so not mommy," I replied. "You're mommy. You're already the housewife." Leo pouted at me and I laughed. "And you're adorable. Isn't mommy adorable princess?" Angel spit her bottle out and laughed. "All done pumpkin?" I asked, setting the bottle aside. I put her up to my shoulder and patted her back till she let out a soft, little burp. "Oh you are adorable! Leo, please can we adopt her? I know we said we were only going to foster but I am in love with your little Angel." I gazed at her fondly, and laughed when I realized she was gazing up at Leo with big hazel eyes (her eyes were almost a mix between our eye colors).

"Just here and already able to manipulate me huh?" Leo said in mock seriousness, kissing her forehead. "Child, what am I going to do with you? I'm going to love you to death, that's what!" I laughed at Leo's sudden maternal instinct. "Oh Jason, Will and Jake sent over a basket of Lilly's old baby clothes. There's some stuff for six to nine months and then nine to twelve months. I think this one is my favorite." I showed him a little white onesie with a little pink and silver crown on it and Daddy's Little Princess scrawled in pink underneath. "Cause that's what you are, right cutie? You're our princess." She gurgled happily and nestled into Jason's arms, watching us silently.

"I can't believe we have a family," I said in wonderment. This was like my wildest dreams come true, but a million, no, a trillion, times better. I was with my dream guy and we had a little girl who was absolutely adorable and would be a daddies' girl for sure. "By the way, I like that one too. Oh, we should take six month pictures tomorrow." I felt her gumming my finger, and I gazed down at her. She smiled up at me and I smiled down at her. "I don't know what we'd put her in thought," I said thoughtfully.

"I know!" Leo exclaimed, disappearing down the hall. I watched as he disappeared into our room. He came out holding something behind his back. "I've anticipated this forever. So I have the perfect little dress for her to wear for her photos." He pulled it out from behind his back. I gasped at it. It was black velvet on the top and blue lace on the bottom. Around the neckline and arms were blue roses and pink bows. "This will look darling on her," he said, sitting beside me.

"Leo, it's perfect," I said, resting my head on his shoulder and looking down at the dress happily. It would be perfect on our little princess. "What do you think Angel? Do you like the dress mommy picked out for you." She grabbed at the dress and I pulled her back, a laugh bubbling in my chest. "I take that as a yes. You're so smart. Yes you are. Yes you are." Her little hand grabbed my nose and she laughed at me. "Isn't daddy silly?" I added with a grin.

"He sure is," Leo said, pointing to himself. "And mommy's cute too." He gently jabbed me in the chest. "You are mommy Jason. No if, ands, or buts about it. You're going to be home with her a lot anyway. Once my garage is up and running, which should be any day now, you're going to have to stay home with her." I shrugged. I'd known all along when we had children I was going to stay home with them. And most likely be called mommy. I was just hoping I could get away with it for now. "Where's she going to sleep?" Leo suddenly asked. "We have no crib for her."

"Oh, we'll get one," I said with a shrug of my shoulders. "First we need money. Right now, I wouldn't want her to sleep in a crib anyway. I just wanna cuddle her all night long!" I blew a raspberry on her tummy and she laughed and swatted at me with her little hands. It didn't really hurt, but all the same I pulled away. "Ow," I said. She laughed louder and yawned. "Aww, our princess is tired. Time for bed everybody!" I stood up and walked with her to the room, laying on the bed with her. Leo brought little pjs with duckies all over them to the bedroom and quickly changed her. I spread her little blue blanket over her and kissed her cheek. "Sweet dreams, my little princess," I said softly.

"Yep, sweet dreams," Leo echoed, laying on her other side so she was nestled in between us. Leo fell asleep soon enough, but I lay awake for a while, staring at my partner and my baby girl.

The first day to the rest of our lives had officially begun.

…

So much fluff it hurts! Welcome the newest member of the Valdez-Grace household, Angel Grace! Such a cutie! I feel Leo and Jason need something positive in their lives, and what's more positive than a little one of their very own? Watch as they get attached to their little princess.


	9. Home Again, Home Again

It has been way to long, my friends. I think we are going to check in on Nico. Mind you, it's about the middle of July, so Nico has about a month until he returns to Camp Half-Blood for what he thinks is going to be a happy reunion with the boy he hasn't seen in three years. Hopefully he isn't disappointed.

…

Nico's POV

…

Creepy was getting on my fucking nerves. Every gods damn time I got close to him, he'd bolt. Didn't he understand I had a deadline to try and meet? I was due back at camp in less than a month, and while I was looking forward to it, I was becoming more and more agitated. We'd been close to the US, and now we were veering sharply west. Maybe Creepy had a plan, maybe not. But for whatever reason, Creepy chose to stay in Canada. And I was not liking it. At least this time I didn't have to raid towns. He stuck to the forests. I had an arrow nocked and ready to fire.

"I see you're just as incompetent as before," a voice from behind me commented lightly, startling me. I fired wildly and the arrow thudded into the tree beside Creepy's head. The beast stiffened and glanced around warily, then began snuffing around the trees again.

"Fuck off dad," I hissed, shouldering my bow. My knees suddenly gave out and I crumpled to the ground, my life force being sucked right out of me.

"Watch that tongue of yours, you little brat!" my dad snapped. "No wonder that Percy didn't wait for you." I'd been busy struggling to get up, but now I fell back to the earth. "That's right son. Your precious Sea Prince not only had another date while you were gone, he up and left camp and won't tell anyone where he is. He won't even try contacting you." I felt the dirt moistening beneath my cheeks. That was a straight up lie. "I wouldn't be surprised if he never comes back. You're so weak and incompetent, my son. You're sister would've done a much better job than you." With a great effort, I heaved myself to my feet.

"You don't get to talk to me about her, you bastard," I snarled. "She died a noble death believing she was making a difference. Thanks to her, not every demigod on that quest had to die at the hands of the giant metal menace. Now, why don't you do everyone a big fat favor and go back to your palace of solitude." I was sure I was either going to a) die on the spot or b) be transported to the Underworld for all eternity to burn in the Fields of Punishment. Instead my dad flashed out in a blindingly dark light and left me to my own devices once again. I watched Creepy intently, suddenly feeling too weary to continue chasing him. Perhaps it was time I retired from this quest and go back to camp life with Percy.

"Nico?" I ducked behind a tree as another Iris-message came through. This one was not from Hazel. "Nico, one of these days you are going to pick up our calls," Jason scolded the air. "I have someone I want you to meet. Bring her here Leo." There was some shuffling from their end of the message and an adorable little girl filled the screen. She gurgled at the screen and batted at it. "This is our foster daughter Angel, but we've decided to adopt. Say hi to your uncle Nico Angel." She laughed and I smiled. I was so tempted to step out and talk to them, but I was still under strict orders. "Well, you'll have to meet her someday. The Grace family sends its love and we hope to see you soon!" Jason cut the connection with Angel's hand, and I got to hear her little laugh one last time for the day. I bet I could make time in my schedule to visit California and see the new Grace family.

"Gods Jay, I miss you and Leo like crazy," I said to the ground, where I was currently looking. "I'll see you guys soon. And Percy too." I leaned against a tree and raked my fingers through my hair. I knew with sudden clarity what I was going to do. This had been going on long enough. I pulled out a drachma, found a small stream, and tossed it into the mist. "Oh Iris, accept my offering," I chanted monotonously. "Show me Hazel." The mist shimmered and showed my sister.

"Hey Nico!" she said when she saw me. She was alone in our cabin, and she moved closer to the misty screen to see me better. "What's up? How is the hunting going?"

"I'm done sis," I said simply. "I'm not dragging this on any more. I'm making a quick detour in California to see Jay and Leo, and then I'm coming back to camp and officially announcing my retirement. I'm not being a pawn anymore." The expression on my sister's face was unreadable, but I'm sure she was happy. "I'll see you in about a week," I said, slashing through the mist with my bow. I scattered water droplets in every direction, dousing myself and everything around me in a light drizzle. But I grinned wickedly. I was going home!

…

"Oh my gods!" Jay cried when he opened the door to his quaint little home. "Leo! It's Nico!" Leo stumbled out of a room in the back of the house, carrying Angel on his hip. "Oh where are my manners? Come in, come in." Jason pulled me inside the house and plopped me on the couch. Leo strode over and sat down next to me, resting Angel on his knee. She gazed up at me curiously, like I was a strange animal invading her home that she didn't want to shoo out because it was so cute. I tickled her tummy and she grabbed my fingers with both her hands, shaking my hand.

"Well hello to you too little one," I said, laughing lowly. Jason chuckled and robbed the top of her head, grinning down at her. I took the time to study Jay closely. I noticed he wasn't wearing his long sleeved shirts anymore in favor of a tank today. He seemed like his happy-go-lucky self again. "So Jay," I said slowly, and he tensed. "How are…things?" It was an innocent enough questions.

"Everything's good," he said with forced enthusiasm. "College doesn't officially start until September, but I'm taking summer lessons now. Leo's getting his garage finalized and now we have this little cutie in our home." He tickled Angel under the chin and she giggled.

"An Octavian?" Jay visibly flinched and Leo gave me a knowing look. Jay wasn't as good at hiding things as he thought. We both suspected something was up. "Why don't you tell Leo what Octavian did to you in that alley way; the alley way that you refuse to walk by now." Jay's eyes darted around nervously and Leo gazed up at him questioningly.

"What did he do to you baby?" he asked, rising and handing Angel to me. She snuggled into the crook of my arm and watched her fathers with mild interest. She was a bright little girl. "Please tell me Jason," Leo said softly, touching his forehead to the blonde boy's. I noticed with some shock that Leo was about an inch taller than Jason now, and the fact made me laugh, despite the seriousness of the situation.

"You wanna know the truth?" Jay asked softly, pressing himself closer to Leo. I always thought of Jay as the kind of stronger one of the two of them, but now that they were older, it seemed Leo was taking on that role. Especially after what happened to Jay in the last month or so. "Octavian he…he took of my clothes and…" Jay choked back a sob and buried his face in Leo's shirt. Leo gazed at me curiously.

"He pretty much raped him," I supplied.

"What?!" Leo exclaimed, gazing down at Jay. "Why didn't you tell me baby? We could've stopped this long ago. Is that why you wore sleeves all the time?" Jay nodded. Angel, for what it was worth, whimpered and held her arms out to her dads. "Aww, what's wrong princess?" Leo asked, taking her from me. "Wanna go to mommy?" She held her arms out to Jay, who took her from Leo and cradled her to his chest. She gave him the baby equivalent of a hug and a sloppy kiss on the cheek. Jay chuckled.

"How can mommy stay sad when you're so sweet?" he cooed. "Oh hey, Nico," he said, turning to me. "Do you have to leave soon? Because if not, you should stay with us for awhile. It's nice living together, but we've missed you and would love to have you here for awhile." Leo nodded his agreement. "Please?" Jason asked, turning his pouty eyes on me.

"Alright, alright," I said with a laugh. "I was kind of wondering if I could anyway. It'd be great to hang out with you. Plus, when you're both busy, I could keep little Angel company. Right, niecey?" She giggled, which I was begging to understand was her way of saying yes. "Come to Uncle Nico," I gushed, taking her from Jason.

"She loves her Uncle Nico," Jay commented. "She'll love her Uncle Percy too." I frowned at Jay and hugged Angel tighter to my chest. "He's okay, Nico. If anyone can find him, you can. He may not answer us, but he'll answer you."

"I've tried guys," I said softly, bowing my head. "I have honestly tried. He doesn't seem to want to talk to anyone. I plan to hunt him down after this week, so I can't stay long." Jay and Leo nodded. Leo stretched his hands over his head and yawned.

"I say we break this somber mood," he said. "I'll cook if you guys tag team the table." We all made our way into the kitchen. Thankfully, they had a high chair, so I set Angel in it and handed her toy keys to bang on the tray, which she did so happily. Jay handed me plates and I began the task of setting each just so at three places at the table. Jay set out glasses and silver wear and then a jar of pear baby food and a baby spoon in front of me.

"How about you feed her," he said with a smile, floating off to help Leo with dinner, which smelled amazing, by the way. I twisted the lid off the baby food, spooned some out, and fed it to her. She gurgled the entire time I fed her, making the process longer and funnier. Jay dished chicken and rice and steamed veggies onto my plate, and the sight and smell of them made my mouth water. Leo gave Angel a bottle and we all sat down to eat, enjoying each other's company.

For the first time in three years, I felt like I had a real home and a real family again.

…

Sorry for the short chap. Next one will be Percy again! Promise!


	10. You Can't Give Up on Love

I am so glad you are all patient with me. I know you don't want to hear this, but I have to graduate in about two months, so school work has had all my focus. But now I have a break, and I decided to update What Lurks in the Shadows rather than Not Your Typical High School Romance (which if you haven't stumbled across you should check it out).

Oh, on that happy note, I've decided to make this a trilogy since Will and Jake already have a kid, and so do Jason and Leo. You know their kids names. If this story gets love, you'll get the full name of one future kid of one family.

…

Percy's POV

…

You would think being in an underwater palace would provide more excitement, when it all reality it provided the same amount of boredom as camp. After about five days, I found myself out of things to do. So Poseidon let me accompany him to underwater sword practice. Only to watch though. I oversaw one area, Triton oversaw the other area, and Tyson, at the head of the army, called out sword positions. As one unit a hundred or more mer-people swung their shimmering swords at coral dummies, chopping off small chunks every time. I winced at every swing. Coral was a living thing, I'd learned, and while it didn't seem to mind being used as a practice dummy, I still felt bad for it. And all this sword practice was making me homesick. And when I got homesick I thought of Nico. And when I thought of Nico I got more depressed… It was a vicious cycle.

"At ease!" Tyson bellowed to the mer-people, who gratefully let their sword points drop to the sandy floor. I smiled at my baby brother. He seemed so much happier under the sea, and leading dad's army. Tyson strode over to dad and I, removing his helmet and giving us a peanut butter grin. "I like it," he said to me.

"I can tell big guy," I said half-heartedly, giving him a wan smile. Tyson cocked his head to the side and studied me with his big eye. "I think I'll go do something else," I said quietly, swimming away. I swam up to my room and sat down on my bed, sighing. I closed my eyes and put my head between my knees. "Show me Jason Grace and Leo Valdez," I whispered, and in the corner, my magic mirror shimmered. "One way," I added. That ensured they couldn't see me. The image changed from the inside of my room to the inside of a cozy looking house. Leo and Jason lounged on the couch together, a baby girl balanced on Leo's knee. "One way sound; on."

"Oh, what a cutie you are," Jason cooed at the baby, who giggled. "And getting bigger every day. Yes you are. Such a big girl." Leo smiled as Jason tickled the baby's tummy. I smiled a little at the sight of them. Leo had sprouted like a weed and was now a couple inches taller than Jason. Jason's hair has shagged out a bit and now reached his ears like he hadn't cut it in a while. But something about the way he looked, he looked almost fearful. Like around every corner was an enemy he couldn't see but knew was there. It wasn't very visible, and he was doing a good job of fooling Leo, but I could plainly see it.

"Hey guys, got her bottle," another voice said from in the kitchen. "I couldn't find the straight one so I got the slanted one." Someone came out of the kitchen, and it was then that my heart about stopped. Nico smiled easily at the baby as Leo handed her over.

"Nico," I said softly, touching my fingertips to the mirror. "My baby… My Prince of Shadows… Oh gods how I've missed you." Watching Nico with the baby left my stomach in knots. He looked so at ease as he sat down in the chair opposite of Jay and Leo, settling the baby in the crook of his arm and holding the bottle to her mouth. She suckled contently, playing with his fingers as he did so.

"Angel is going to be so sad when you finally leave," Leo commented to Nico, who laughed and kissed the baby's forehead. So that was her name. Angel. She was a beautiful baby girl.

"Are you going to miss uncle Nico?" he asked the baby. "I'm sorry kiddo. But I have to find your uncle Percy. Can't give up on love, got that?"

"Enough," I said to the mirror, and instantly the only thing I could see was my reflection and my room. I sat back down on my bed, a little bit dazed. Nico was back in the states. He was talking with Jay and Leo as I sat there. He was coming to find me. I made up my mind right then and there. I got up off my bed, packed what few belongs I'd brought with me, and swam back to my dad and Tyson.

"Why Percy," my dad said with surprise. "You're all packed up. Going somewhere?" I nodded.

"I'm going back to Camp Half-Blood," I said simply. "I'm going home. I have someone waiting for me." While dad looked a little uncertain, he nodded all the same. Tyson sniffled and hugged all the air right out of me.

"Be careful," he told me. "Say hi for me."

…

I set my stuff on my bunk, breathing in the crisp New York air. Everyone had accepted me back with open arms. I'd contacted Jay and Leo, who were so thrilled to see me they wanted to call Nico. But I told them to not and to send Nico on his way. They told Nico Hazel wanted to see him right away and that he should get going so he doesn't keep her waiting. After much complaint, he agreed to leave. Now all I had to do was wait for him to get here.

"Hey Perce." I turned to find Malcolm behind me, Mitchell trailing behind him. Other than myself and Frank, Malcolm and Mitchell were among the oldest members at camp. Malcolm was pushing twenty and Mitchell was twenty-one. They told me they wanted to stay behind and oversee all the new campers, and perhaps raise a family of their own, right there on camp grounds. So far they didn't have any kids, but they'd gotten a room together at the Big House together so they wouldn't have to sleep in their cabins.

"Hey Mal," I said. "Hey Mitch." Mitchell nodded at me and sat down on my bunk, staring around uncomfortably. Before today, I'd never really talked to them before. "What's up?" I asked them both.

"Not much." It was Mitchell who replied. "We were just wondering how you were doing. Are you excited to see Nico again?" I couldn't keep the grin off my face as I thought about seeing Nico again. "I am going to take that as a yes," Mitchell said with a laugh, peeking outside. "Oooh, guess who's here!" he sang, skipping outside.

"Make sure he doesn't say anything!" I hissed to Malcolm, who nodded once and followed Mitchell outside. I ducked into my closet and waited patiently. I kept peeking out of the crack to watch the door, and finally it swung open. Nico entered alone, glancing around. He sat down on my bunk, running his hands over the dusty sheets. Seeing Nico made my heart swell.

"Hey Percy," he said to what he thought was an empty room. "Man, it's been awhile since I've been here. I have so many interesting stories for you when I find you. Most of them involve telling my dad to fuck off." He chucked lowly and wiped the back of his hand across his eyes. It came back wet, and I realized with a start he was crying. "I can't wait to see you again. I love you Percy." He got up and went to leave. I couldn't take it anymore. I crept out from the closet and stood in the middle of the room.

"I love you too, Nico," I said softly. Nico whirled around and stared wide-eyed at me. I in turn studied him. He'd grown in three years. Granted, he still wasn't as tall as me. His hair had been recently cut and was swept to one side like he'd been through a wind tunnel. His aviator jacket was in place over a white t-shirt and he had on loose black jeans, his bow slung over his shoulders. He looked rugged, but I don't think I've ever seen him look so beautiful. "Hello, my precious Prince of Shadows," I said, a slow smile spreading across my face. "Welcome home."

"Percy?" he asked in disbelief. "Prince?" I nodded and opened my arms wide. Nico plowed into me, his arms snaking around my waist. "Percy," he said breathlessly. "It really is you."

"Yep," I said. "It's really me. It's so good to see you, my precious Prince of Shadows."

…

Nico's POV

…

I've had a lot of surprises in the last three years, but this one took my breath away. Seeing Percy brought back so many memories, both good and bad. But the good far outweighed the bad. Percy hadn't changed much, except for the fact he got a little taller. I was surprised to find I was catching up to him in height. His shock of dark brown hair was a little longer than normal, but it was currently spiked up in the front and slicked down in the back in a style only he could pull off. He'd stopped wearing his orange Camp Half-Blood shirt in favor of plain blue with a forest green hoodie over the top. He smiled easily at me and you'd think we'd never been apart.

All in all, I was falling in love with him all over again.

"Are you sure you don't want to go sleep in your own bed?" Percy asked as I bustled about his cabin, straightening things up. He was lounging on his bed in only his blood-red boxers and a black V-neck, looking sexy as hell. "After all, it is our first night back. I don't want to overwhelm you."

"Puh-lease," I said, crawling into bed with him and resting my head on his chest. "If I wanted to sleep in my own bed I would. But this is first night I've seen you in three years. I'm making the most of it." He laughed lowly and wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me even closer to himself.

"You know," he said thoughtfully. "You've changed a lot. You're no longer the kid who used to cling to me when he got upset." I smiled at him and reached under my shirt, pulling out my necklace. "Oh my gods you still have it," he said with a laugh. He pulled the ring I gave him out of his pocket and showed it to me. "I still have mine too."

"So you do," I said with a giggle. "Hey I've been wondering, are you interested in retiring any time soon?" Percy glanced at me and shrugged. "Because Jay and Leo have found a nice little community that would be perfect. They have colleges and homes and places to raise families. It would be nice to get away from this all, you know?" He nodded slowly.

"Yeah, I get you," he said. "But right now I don't want to think about the future right now. I want to think about the present. Jay tells me you aren't officially done with your quest yet. I'm going to help you defeat whatever monster you're after. Because, after all, in these famous words." He tilted my chin up and kissed me softly. "You can't give up on love."

…

Awww yay! The reunited already! Don't worry, this story is far from over.

Okay, the big reveal child. He's the son of your favorite power couple, with Prince of Shadows and Prince of the Sea as his mom and dad. He will be the oldest di Angelo child, and adopted. And his full name is…

Lucas Hayden di Angelo! How about some love for the future oldest di Angelo boy!


	11. Percy and Nico babysit

Okay, so I have the idea for the first, like, five chapters of the third story… BUT I have to finish this one first. I will keep revealing names of kids as this goes on though. Let's see, you've met Lily, Angel, and Lucas. Who next? Maybe a Zhang baby. They have a lot of babies.

Where did we leave off? Back at camp, happy reunion, right, right. You know that won't last. But, let's not worry about that now. Percy is going to go visit Jay and Leo with Nico, how bout that? He gets to meet his little kind of niece.

…

Percy's POV

…

"Don't let Jason's appearance shock you," Nico advised as I packed overnight bags for us. We were going to go and stay with Jay and Leo for the night. Partly because they wanted to see me, but mostly because they wanted to go out on a date and we were the perfect babysitters. "He's had a rough time these last few weeks," Nico added, perching on my bed as I added a couple shirts and toys to his backpack. The shirts were for him. The toys were for the baby. "You'll love Angel. She's such a cutie. Makes me wish we had one." I snapped my head to attention. Nico had gone completely straight-faced and straight-lipped.

"Do you want kids someday?" I asked quietly. Nico never struck me as a person who wanted kids. My Prince of Shadows bit down on his lower lip and glanced away. "Maybe someday we'll have our own," I said slowly.

"I think we should adopt first, a little later, when we settle down," Nico replied. "And we will settle down. You're practically a vet in the demigod world. I don't mind retiring early." I chuckled.

"Or we could be like Malcolm and Mitchell and stay here to oversee everything at camp," I said, referring to some of our long-time friends. "Or Annabeth and Piper and move into the city." Already, Nico was shaking his head.

"I want to be close to Jay and Leo," he said. "And Jake and Will. They're out there too, it would seem. Jake and Leo are partners in the garage they're constructing. You should see their adorable little girl. Her name is Lilian, but they just call her Lily." So all of our friends were settling down. Just this morning, Mal and Mitch visited and announced that they were expecting. I didn't ask who was bearing the child, but I had a sneaking suspicion it was Mitchell, as he kept running his hands over his stomach thoughtfully.

"I will think about this," I said, slinging out backpacks over my shoulder. Nico gave me a pained look, but then shrugged and slipped off the bed. "Right now Nico, the only things I want to focus on are seeing baby Angel, and then finding Creepy and destroying him, whatever in Hades he is." He cracked a tiny smile and wrapped his hand around my wrist. I closed my eyes, and when I opened them again we were in a cozy looking house, the living room dominated by a large play pen with a baby girl gurgling happily in it. She held her arms up and Nico went over to her, lifting her out of the pen. "Say hi to Uncle Percy," he said to the baby, holding her up.

"Percy!" A wall of sheer weight plowed into me and I stumbled, a laugh escaping as I gazed down fondly at Jason. I ruffled his blonde hair as Leo came out from the kitchen, drying his hands with a dish towel. "It's so good to see you!" Jason babbled away, smiling hugely at me. "We've missed you."

"Yes we have," Leo said, happily pulling Jason off me and kissing his cheek. "But we've had our hands full." I turned to the baby, who was watching me and her dads quietly. She'd already adopted that thoughtful look Jason had when he was thinking hard. You'd think they were her real dads and not her adoptive (currently foster) ones. They were going to adopt her though.

"How could this precious thing cause you trouble?" I cooed to the baby, tickling her feet. She giggled and grabbing my fingers with her hand. Nico smiled down fondly at her, and my heart skipped a beat. Nico was very fond of this little girl. Maybe he would be a good father after all (I knew long ago I would be mother). "So Flaming Valdez," I said, turning to Leo, who chuckled. "Where are you taking blonde superman tonight?" Jason gazed sharply at him.

"Now that's a fitting nickname," Leo said, doubling over and laughing. Jason turned his glare on him, hovering angrily off the ground a few inches. Even Angel joined in on the laughter, and pretty soon everyone but Jason was laughing.

"I call foul play," he said angrily, rising another few inches. Leo wrapped his arms around his waist and hauled him back to the ground. "Oh, now you do that," he said in mock anger, laughing a little.

"Don't want you to bang that precious blonde head of yours," Leo said. "As for the date," he added, turning to Nico and I. "We're going to catch a late movie at New Rome Theater. We should be back by eleven."

"Doesn't Octavian work there?" Nico asked. Just for a moment, Jason's smile vanished and fear lit up his blue eyes. On the contrary, Leo's eyes darkened dangerously and then narrowed.

"He's the auger," he replied stiffly. "He shouldn't work there. He's got teddy bears to mutilate." I shuddered at the thought of that. Jason gripped Leo's upper arm and I noticed that his hand was shaking. Leo turned and pressed a kiss to his cheek, whispering in his ear urgently.

"Well, then he volunteers," Nico replied, oblivious to what he was doing to Jay. "Because last week I saw him taking tickets at the door."

"Leo," Jay said desperately. Leo plopped down onto the couch, pulling Jason into his lap and stroking his blonde hair, whispering sweet things into his ear to keep him calm. I couldn't take it anymore.

"Who or what is Octavian, and why does the mention of this person or thing make Jason about have a nervous breakdown?" I demanded, glancing at everyone. Nico and Leo shot glances at each other, obviously debating whether or not they should tell me.

"It's okay guys," Jay said, looking at me. He'd stopped shaking, and he looked a lot less scared then before. He took a deep breath. "Octavian is the auger for Camp Jupiter, the demigod camp not far from here. An auger is like the Oracle back at Camp Half-Blood," Jason then explained at my questioning look. "But Rachel is officially a lot nicer than Octavian. The only good thing he's done so far is show us Angel." He ran his hand over the baby's head, and she cooed sadly at him. She sensed something wasn't right.

"And what, pray tell, did he do?" I prompted. Jason's blue eyes welled with tears.

"He raped me," he said softly.

…

Nico's POV

…

I don't think I've ever seen Percy so worked up before. Despite Jason's almost mental breakdown, he insisted he was well enough to go out with Leo anyway, and after much arguing Jason finally won, and they'd gotten ready in silence. Leo relayed Angel's schedule to us, which basically consisted of us feeding her, changing her, playing with her, and putting her to bed. Percy showed her some of the toys, and she seemed to favor the plastic baby keys, gumming on them from time to time.

"How dare he?" he said angrily, pacing in front of the window for the hundredth time that night. I spooned more baby food onto the little plastic spoon and held it in front of Angel, who gummed at the food and finally took it, letting half of it drip back down her chin. I wiped it away with a baby wipe and repeated the cycle. More of the food got on her than in her, but she was content. In fact, I've never heard her cry, not even at night. She would just coo to the baby monitor until someone came to get her.

"Prince," I said, finally turning to him. "Worrying yourself won't solve anything."

"No," he agreed. "But gutting him like one of his fucking teddy bears would. Oops." He covered Angel's little ears with his hands. "Uncle Percy didn't say that, got it Angel. Right?" Angel nodded solemnly and grabbed the spoon from me, banging it on her tray. "I think that means she's done," he said, a genuine smile tugging at his lips. I hadn't seen him this happy in a very long time, and according to everyone, he hadn't been happy the entire time I was gone. Without thinking about it, I brought my hand up to my neck and gently ran my fingers over the N charm on my necklace.

"I think it's bath time little girlie," I said, lifting her out of the high chair. She gazed at me and I laughed. "You are so like your mom," I said, carrying her to the bathroom. I set her down on a towel on the floor and ran the water until it was a comfortably warm (but not overly so) temperature. "Prince," I called, and he stuck his head through the open doorway. "Warm up a bottle and find some pajamas for her, will you dear?" I asked him sweetly. He shot me an appraising look and disappeared. I heard him banging around in the kitchen and finally, the sounds of the water running. He must have found a bottle. "Uncle Percy isn't a very good mommy yet, huh Angie?" She laughed and grabbed at my shirt, which was hanging over here. "Cutie," I said with a chuckle, undressing her and setting her in the baby tub.

"I have an extra diaper and the cutest little pajamas for her," Percy said, entering and plopping down beside me, peering over the edge of the tub. Angel was patting the water and sliding around, laughing as I tried to bathe her. "Need help?" Percy asked, wrinkling his nose in amusement.

"Yes," I said, handing him the soapy rag. "You try this." He reached down and ran the rag over Angel's tummy. "Oh, for him you lay still," I said with mock anger. Angel giggled and waved her arms at me. "Too cute for your own good," I said with a shake of my head. Percy chuckled lowly, leaned over, and kissed the tip of my nose.

"You're going to make a great dad someday," he said softly, turning back to Angel, who'd gone quiet to watch us. "She is too old for her own good as well," he said, taking her out and wrapping a towel around her. "All clean."

"These are cute," I said, holding up her pajamas. They were light pink with purple elephants on them, and the feet had little elephant faces on them. Angel gurgled and swatted at them. "Someone else likes them," I said with a laugh as Percy laid her down on the floor. He slipped the new diaper on her and I wrestled her into her pajamas. I lifted her off the floor and carried her to the living room as Percy mopped up the water from the floor and drained the tub. "Wanna feed here?" I called, grabbing the bottle from counter. Percy emerged from the bathroom and settled down onto the couch. I set Angel down into the crook of his arm and handing him the bottle, which he slipped into her mouth. She sucked contently, holding onto his fingers as she did so. Percy gazed down at her fondly.

"She's a beautiful baby girl," he said as her eyes began to close. Leo told me she slept in the play pen, so I took her from Percy and tucked her into bed, wrapping her little blue blanket around her. She sighed in her sleep and I moved to sit beside Percy, leaning my head on his shoulder. "Leo and Jay aren't due back for a couple hours yet," he commented quietly, hooking his arm around my waist.

"Yep," I said, flipping on their TV and surfing the channels, finally settling on something about New York and its construction. Percy wrinkled his nose and took the remote from me, flipping through more channels. "Spongebob," I said with a laugh, and he stopped on that. We sat and watched kiddie cartoons until we both fell asleep together on Jay and Leo's couch.

…

Jason's POV

…

"I'm glad Octavian wasn't there," I commented on our short walk home. The thing about New Rome was you could walk everywhere in about five to ten minutes, depending where your house was. Leo nodded and twined his fingers with mine, squeezing gently. In no time at all, we were home. Leo unlocked the front door and held it open.

"After you," he said with a sweeping bow. I giggled and released his hand, stepping inside.

"Aww, our babysitters tuckered themselves out," I said with a soft chuckle as Leo closed the door softly behind us. He wrapped his arms around my waist and we studied out friends for a few minutes. They were both sitting up on our couch, the TV still playing kiddie cartoons. Percy's head was lolled to the side and his mouth was open slightly, while Nico was pressed to the sea prince's side, his hands tucked neatly under his head and resting on the sea prince's chest. "They're cute together," I added to Leo, looking back over my shoulder. Leo kissed the tip of my nose, released me, and flipped the TV off.

"I couldn't agree with you more," he said, stretching his hands over his head, causing his shirt to rise up on his stomach. "I say we turn in for the night too," he added, going back to our room. I checked on Angel, saw she was still asleep, and followed behind Leo. He'd already shed his shirt and was climbing into bed. I followed suit, kicking my shoes off. "Te amo baby," he whispered in my ear.

"Te amo," I whispered back, yawning.

…

Well wasn't that a lovely fluffy chapter. Well since Mal and Mitch are expecting, might as well reveal their first child. And his name is…

Hayden Lucas Parker! (Mal's made-up last name). Yes, a really freaky coincidence that Luc and Hay have switched names. That'll come into play in the third story. As always, R&R!


	12. Octavian Gets What's Coming to Him

Ah I love Percy and Nico. And everybody else. Lots of families coming up. Should the Stolls be included in the third story somehow? I feel bad for leaving them out. Oh, just a heads up, almost every family adopts their first child (except for the Zhang family, they adopt their first two). IF they're over fourteen anyway. Except Mal and Mitch. They're family is one hundred per cent Athena/Aphrodite crossover. And Will and Jake. They have a little Hephaestus/Apollo grandchild.

Enough rambling lol. On with the show!

…

Nico's POV

…

"You guys are going to be careful, right?" Jay asked as we packed up from yesterday's adventure. Imagine our embarrassment when Jay and Leo told Percy and myself that we were curled up together on their couch, asleep, when they got home. But we must have done a good job of taking care of Angel, because they'd turned in for the night.

"What's the worst that could happen?" I asked him as Percy bounced Angel on his knees. Angel was quite fond of her Uncle Percy, and when she'd woken she'd actually cried until he took her. Now she flat out refused to leave his side. Percy, in turn, had no heart to abandon the little girl. We had to wait till nap time to leave. "Percy has quite the motherly instinct," I added, raising my voice so he could hear me. He waved me a gesture most people would've found rude and then cooed to the baby, who laughed at him.

"I hope he isn't always like that," Leo said with a sigh, wrapping one arm around Jason's waist. "He's going to rub off on Angel someday, I'm afraid, and I don't want her doing bad things." I gasped in mock horror.

"My Percy, a bad influence?" I said. "Surely not! He's an angel!" Percy grinned at me from the couch and Angel waved. The way Percy looked with Angel… It was just so natural, like he'd been born to be a parent. He got up and strode over to us, hooking an arm around my waist and shifting Angel to one arm. She lay her head down on his shoulder and studied the four of us intently. He kissed her forehead and attempted to pass her over to an eagerly waiting Jason. But Angel cried as soon as Percy let go of her, and back she went.

"Bad influence, no," Jay said with a point. "Going to steal our child, yes. She likes him more than she likes us!" Leo's hands lit up and Jay actually rose a couple feet off the ground. Percy stepped back so they wouldn't harm Angel and shook his head.

"No no," he said. "She loves her daddies, don't you Angel?" Angel held her arms out to Jay, who dropped back to the floor and took her. This time she didn't cry, instead snuggling into his arms and slobbering on his hand. He smiled down at her and blew a raspberry on her tummy, which she laughed at. Leo's hands went out as he tickled her feet. "See, she loves you guys," Percy said with a kind of wistful smile.

"You guys are going to be careful, right?" Jay repeated, looking up at us. If at all possible, his grip on Angel tightened. "Whatever Creepy is, he sounds dangerous. You have to be careful out there!"

"We'll be careful," Percy responded, slinging our backpacks over his shoulder. "We have each other back. Nothing's harming my precious Prince of Shadows while I'm around." He drew me to himself and brushed his lips against mine. Leo and Jay looked mildly uncomfortable but said nothing, which was fine by me, because it would've ruined the moment if they had spoken. "First, though," he added, turning back to Jay. "I want to visit the town itself, and then the demigod camp. If we ever move here, I want assurance that my family will be safe." My heart skipped a beat. His family… Our family!

"Frankly, I agree," I piped up. "Creeps like Octavian could be lurking around. I don't want to put my future family in danger in the one place that's supposed to be safe for them." Percy's grip on my waist tightened slightly. I think we were both thinking the same thing. We were talking about a future that may or may not exist for us. I was really hoping it would though. Settling down here, with Percy and our future kids, would be perfect. It would be beyond perfect, actually.

"We should go my shadow prince," Percy whispered in my ear. "We have a lot to do." I nodded and gazed once more at our friends. Leo had his arms wrapped protectively around his boyfriend and daughter, and Jay was looking at us anxiously. "We'll be back before you know it," he said to them. "Then, maybe, we'll be neighbors someday." Leo gave a curt nod and Jay buried his face in Leo's shoulder. It struck me then, how worried they were for us. I turned away so they wouldn't see my tears, gripped Percy's wrist, and hauled him out of the house. He stumbled after me, giving me confused looks. "What's wrong, my precious Prince of Shadows?" he asked, stopping our forward progress and tilting my chin up so I was facing him. "You've never shielded your crying from them."

"I just… I don't want them to see me cry," I responded at last. "Not about that."

"It's different having people caring for you," Percy guessed, cocking his head to the side. I bit my lower lip and glanced down at the sidewalk. "I know it's different Nico. That before, you only had your mom and your sister, and then you had no one." I squeezed my eyes shut and willed away the tears threatening to fall. "I'm sorry Nico," he said softly, wrapping his arms around me and pulling me close. "I didn't mean to make you upset."

"I'm not upset," I objected. "Just…overwhelmed." That seemed to be an appropriate word for what just happened. "Now," I said, twining my fingers with his. "Why don't we go exploring."

…

Percy's POV

…

I liked the town more and more as we explored. Not all that far from Jay and Leo's place, there was a college, with a bunch of college age kids lounging around out front. Scattered everywhere were parks with children playing and couples watching the children. We passed by little shops selling all sorts of trinkets, Leo and Jake's garage, the movie theater, even an elementary school. This place was a demigod's dream.

"You like it!" Nico exclaimed gleefully. "I told you it's great. Jay and Leo love it. Will and Jake moved out here shortly after they did. They live right across the street from Jay and Leo. The house next door to theirs is up for grabs. It could be ours." I sighed in annoyance.

"Look Nico," I began, and his face fell. "I agree it's a nice place. It's a great place, actually. Our friends already love it. But let's not forget about our least favorite creep Octavian. As long as he's here, I won't feel safe raising a family here."

"That's why we're headed to camp!" he insisted. "To tell Reyna. I'm honestly surprised she hasn't figured it out already." I sighed. Trying to win an argument with Nico was like trying to beat Ares in a fight. It was hard. Nico had a way of just…winning our arguments. "Besides," Nico added as we headed in the direction of camp. "She has a right to know one of the people under her care is tormenting the townspeople. That's against the law."

"I should think so," I scoffed. "I would think that torment of any kind wouldn't allowed here. What kind of leader allows the people in his or her care to get hurt?"

"Reyna's a great leader," Nico said defensively. "Everyone loves her, even Jay and Leo. She was nice to them when they arrived." I snorted and kept walking. Nico matched my stride and soon we were walking side by side into a foreign camp. All around us, campers in purple t-shirts stopped to stare at us. I held my head high and strode right passed them, while Nico looked about nervously. He wasn't used to all the attention.

"You must be Percy and Nico," a girl who could only be Reyna said, stepping out of a large, square building. "Jason and Leo have mentioned you before. What exactly brings you here? You aren't Roman demigods, just like your friends. Are you here to settle down in New Rome?"

"Actually," I replied. "We're just passing through. We have something we have to take care of. But we came to talk to you." I glanced around at all the curious faces. "Privately," I added. She nodded once and led us down the path into a smaller building. She sat herself down at a desk and Nico and I stood at the other side. "It's about our two friends, Jason Grace and Leo Valdez," I began.

"They are lovely boys," Reyna interrupted, smiling. "They've adapted to New Rome life quite well. Jason is proving to be an exceptional student at our college. And Leo is opening a much needed New Rome garage. They've even adopted one of our abandoned demigods. They're great additions to the town." Despite how serious I wanted to be, I cracked a tiny smile. So did Nico, but his looked pained. "Octavian has taken an interest in them as well," Reyna added thoughtfully.

"He's who I'm here about, actually," I responded quickly, and she grew silent. "See Octavian's been following Jason around, and everywhere he goes he does something to him. He hasn't done anything in awhile, but the last time he ran into Jason, he raped him." Reyna sighed.

"I suspected as much," she replied, stunning me into silence. "I was just hoping it wasn't true. Octavian, while he may be a great pain in the ass, is a great auger, and he's vital here at camp. But, I can't have him terrorizing the townspeople and pushing away potential newcomers. We like to say New Rome is safe for demigods; we'd like to keep it that way."

"So we're on the same page?" I asked her. She nodded once and rose.

"Yes," she said. "I will see to it Octavian gets punished for what he's done. I promise you; your friends will be safe." I let out a relieved sigh and Nico's shoulders visibly relaxed. Now that we had that reassurance, I would seriously consider settling down here.

…

"You know," Nico said as we stepped out of the shadows of the trees at Camp Half-Blood. "Now that Reyna is taking care of Octavian, New Rome is perfect to move to." I sighed and shook my head, slinging our backpacks over my shoulder once again. I strode toward my cabin and Nico scrambled after me.

"I know you're excited at the prospect of moving," I said slowly, refusing to look at him. "But we have other things to worry about right now. Like finding Creepy so he can't come after you or our future children." Nico gave me a wounded look.

"But Prince," he whined. "You can't keep escaping this forever. I want to have assurance that our future is secure. That we at least have a plan for our future together."

"Is that what you're worried about?" I asked, stopping short. He slammed into me and I turned and caught him before he could fall. "Are you worried about a future without me?"

"Nothing in my life has ever been set in stone," he said to me quietly, resting his forehead on my chest. "I thought I'd always have Bianca in my life, but obviously that isn't happening. I thought I'd always have my mom, even if my dad wasn't around, but that isn't happening either. And then I thought I'd have you, but we got separated for three years and I almost didn't see you again." I swiped the back of my hand over my eyes. It came away wet. Gods, I was crying.

"I'm sorry Nico," I said quietly. "I can see why you're insecure about the future. But I promise you this." I tilted his chin up so we were face to face. I kissed him softly. "No matter where we are, I'm not leaving you. I'm staying, for better or worse. You can't get rid of me that easily." Nico sniffed and then grinned at me.

"It's a deal Prince," he said. "Oh, and one last thing." I arched my eyebrow and looked at him. "When we're married, you're taking my last name." I laughed and slung an arm over his shoulder, steering him toward our cabin.

"Whatever you want my precious Prince of Shadows," I replied. "Whatever you want. Let's get packing. We have a monster to fight. Hey." He stopped suddenly and turned to face me. "I love you."

"I love you too," he said with a grin.

…

Aww! So much happened in that chapter. Octavian is finally going to get what's coming to him. Next chapter will be Creepy hunting!

Ugh, I don't know which child to reveal now. I mention the Zhang's a lot, but I think I want to do Percy and Nico's second child. Yes, he is their biological child, meaning he will have all their powers and all their quirks. Say hello to…

Landon Nikolas di Angelo, whom they call Nicky. He's a couple years younger than Luc and his love interest is a Zhang baby! Maybe they'll be next lol. As always, R&R!


	13. Family Life and Octavian's Punishment

Alrighty, so in addition to this, keep your eyes out for something new. I won't specify what it is, but it'll be awesome. In the meantime, how about another chap of What Lurks in the Shadows. These will keep coming until you review! Oh, what baby do you want revealed after this chap. You have the di Angelo family yet, the entire Zhang family, the entire Chase family, the Parker family yet, the Mason-Solace family yet, the Grace family yet, and the Stolls (who are going to be included).

I think we're going to stray away from Percy and Nico this chapter. I want to tune back into Leo and Jason, so we'll see more family life from them. Oh, and Octavian's punishment (which all of you have been waiting for).

…

Jason's POV

…

"Ugh, Angel, lay still girly." She giggled at me and then doused me with water by smacking the surface. "Oh silly," I said to her. "You got mommy all wet." She giggled again and waved, and I sighed and shook my head fondly. At least she was having fun.

"Knock, knock," Leo said, hovering at the door. "Is she even remotely clean yet?" He plopped down beside me and Angel doused him with water too. "Cheeky monkey," he said with a laugh, tickling her tummy. She squealed and slid down in her tub again. I sighed. "Hey, I might not make it easy," he replied to my sigh. "But she's having fun. That's all that matters. Besides." He drew me close and kissed my temple. "Mommy looks awesome in a wet, white t-shirt." I gazed down and started. I was wearing a white t-shirt.

"I honestly hadn't noticed," I replied with a tiny laugh. "I was a little busy. Now that Uncle Percy is gone someone won't leave my side." I gave Angel a stern look, and she did nothing but laugh at me. "Silly girl. Making mommy all wet and teasing daddy. I think you're done with your bath." I lifted her out of the tub and wrapped a towel around her. "Let's go get you some clothes. Then we'll go to the park with Uncle Will and Uncle Jake." I carried her to what would become here room. It was half painted pink already, and there was a dresser in the corner and her playpen in the other, and the toys Percy brought. But not much else. "We need to finish your room, don't we princess?" She gurgled and gazed around.

"We'll finish it when we're both home. For now we take turns," Leo said to me, following behind us to the room. He went over to her dresser and opened the top drawer, rooting around. "How warm is it out little thermometer?" I rolled my eyes.

"Warm enough," I retorted. He came over and set a little pink onesie and white pants beside my hand. I finished wrapping Angel up in her diaper. She kicked at me. "Fine, daddy can dress you," I said at last, throwing my hands up and stalking away. I set her diaper bag on the dresser and tossed in extra diapers, wipes, formula, two bottles of water, some toys, and extra clothes.

"Do we need all that?" Leo asked, lifting Angel into his arms and walking over to where I stood. "We're just going to the park. I don't think we need all this."

"You've clearly never taken a baby anywhere," I replied, slipping the diaper bag onto my shoulder. "You need extra everything. Kids are messy." I turned to Angel, who'd grown quiet. "But not this little Angel," I cooed to her. She giggled and batted at me. "I think she's all ready to go," I announced at last, leading the way to our front yard. The stroller was parked on the front walk, waiting to go. I put the diaper bag in the compartment underneath and gripped the handle as Leo slipped Angel into place, buckling her in. She sighed in contentment.

"Ready to go blonde superman?" Leo asked, laughing at my thousand-volt stare. Overhead, lightning crackled. I despised that nickname to the point of frying people if they called me that. Even, sad to say, my dear boyfriend. "Sorry, sorry," Leo said hastily, steering me down the walk with Angel. "Let's just go. The park isn't far." My anger dissolved and I leaned over and pecked his cheek. He wrapped one arm loosely around my waist, and we walked the short three blocks that way. "Hey Jake. Hey Will." The dark-haired son of Hephaestus and the blonde son of Apollo turned at the sound of his voice. They were stretched out on a blanket at the edge of the equipment, watching Lily play in the rocks.

"Looks like you folks forgot a blanket," Will said. "Oooh, is that Angel?" He left Jake's side and bolted to where we were. "She's so cute. Hi baby girl. I'm Uncle Will." Angel studied him critically in that way she'd adopted. Leo said it was the look I gave people when I first met them. Finally she reached up and grasped one of his fingers in her hand, shaking. "Well, such manners," Will said with a laugh.

"What are you gushing about now honey?" Jake asked, scaring us all. Unknown to us, Jake had approached quietly with Lily in tow. Lily lifted her arms above her head, and when Jake lifted her up, she peered into the stroller. Angel blinked. Lily broke into a huge grin and waved at the smaller version of herself (they looked a lot alike). "Someone likes her little cousin," Jake said with a chuckle.

"Seems like it," I replied, laughing. I spread our picnic blanket out on the ground (yes, I'd remembered to bring it), then set Angel down on it, handing her the keys that Percy and Nico had brought for her. Lily toddled over and sat beside Angel, smiling down at her. "Lily, this is Angel," I said to her. "She's a baby, like you."

"Ba," she replied, quite pleased with herself. Will, Jake, Leo, and I all laughed. Angel studied us all like we'd told a funny joke and she didn't quite get the punch line. "Hi ba," Lily said to her, capturing her attention. Lily began entertaining Angel by jiggling the keys in front of her. Will and Jake settled back down on their own blanket, sitting so close their shoulders touched. Leo sat down on the other side of Angel and Lily, and I perched in his lap, laying my head on his shoulder and watching some of the other children at the park play on the equipment. Another young gay couple we're pushing their son in a swing while their daughter played with the rocks nearby. Two children who looked like twins ran by, brandishing toy swords and yelling out insults at each other, that after the fact they both laughed at. A teenage girl led a toddler by the hand toward the benches on the other side of the park, in the shade of the trees. It was a rather peaceful place. So when people began running by, everyone took notice.

"What's going on?" Will asked, grabbing the arm of an older gentleman. He and his wife were scurrying along with the rest of the crowd, pushing a stroller with a sleeping baby in it.

"Didn't you hear?" he asked Will, who shook his head. "The camp auger is being punished today. Apparently he raped somebody in the city."

…

Leo's POV

…

Will, Jake, Jay, and I quickly bundled our children up and ushered them along. Lily insisted on walking, despite the fact Will had her stroller. So that slowed us down. Also, about half way there, Angel pitched a fit until we stopped to soothe her. Soon thereafter she fell asleep, and by then everyone was gathered at the center of town, whispering excitedly to each other. I noticed among the crowd some of the Roman campers, instantly recognizable by their purple shirts. They seemed a mix of curious and embarrassed.

"I wonder what they are going to do to him," Jay hissed from my side, pressing himself closer to me. I didn't blame the poor guy. He was about to see the guy who made his life a living Hades for weeks, up close and personal. A stage that hadn't been there before dominated the already small space, and Reyna mounted the stairs, her face set in grim determination. "It's Reyna," Jay whispered, tugging on my shirt sleeve.

"I see her," I assured him. A couple of Roman soldier looking guys shoved Octavian up onto stage, and he stumbled to a halt beside Reyna. Fast as Jay's lightning, she whipped her spartha across the back of Octavian's knees, driving the flat against his flesh. He yelped in pain and fell to his knees, glaring up at her defiantly. "This ought to be good," I whispered to Jay. I finally glanced down at him, and noticed the slight tremble of his figure. I wrapped one arm around his waist and squeezed gently, reassuring him that he wasn't alone. He leaned his head on my shoulder and watched the proceedings in silent fascination.

"What you see," Reyna called out to everyone assembled, and there was no sympathy in her voice. "Is our _precious_ camp auger." She spat the words out like they were poison. "And our camp auger has committed a crime so vile only the worst punishment could even suffice."

"What did he do?" someone from the crowd called out, and there was a collective murmur from the people assembled. Beside me, Jay gave an almost inaudible whimper, and my grip on his waist tightened. Reyna waited until everyone was calmer, and then she held up her hands until there was nothing but silence. Finally, her arms dropped to her sides and hung like wet rags. I was aware, then, how pained she was by this. She didn't want to do this any more than Octavian did.

"Well, you're safe community, it wasn't so safe." About a hundred people gasped at once. "He, the precious camp auger, decided to stalk, and then rape, one of our newest citizens." Slowly, people turned to face Jay and I. Jay buried his head in my shoulder and refused to meet anyone's eyes. "And he did it the most awful way imaginable." There was a cry of outrage from a few of the people, and those with young children pulled them close, glaring at the once beloved auger of Camp Jupiter. Octavian, for his part, had his head bowed in defeat, and his shoulders where shaking. Despite all that he'd done to Jay, I felt kind of bad for him.

"Is he banished?" Jake called, glancing at Jay. More people began calling out questions, most about banishment or punishment. One of the soldiers raised his fingers to his mouth and drew his lips back, letting out a loud, short whistle. Instantly, everyone was quiet.

"Of course he's banished," she told the crowd. "I won't allow him to live in a place that's supposed to be a safe haven for you. And a place where your children run and play." Will hugged Lily close to him, and she gave a noise of protest. Jay, for his part, said nothing, just gripped my upper arm with all the strength he had. "But first, we have to think of a punishment befitting a pig like himself." She circled the scarecrow boy, studying him like she would an unplanned science experiment. Octavian said nothing and kept his head bowed, both signs of utter defeat. He was simply awaiting whatever punishment befell him. Reyna peeled the shirt off of him, exposing grotesque white skin.

"What is this?" Jake hissed to me, and I shrugged. I had no idea what she had planned.

"I say we just whip his ass black and blue and then send him on his way!" Reyna called and everyone, including the campers, cheered. Octavian's head shot up and he began to protest, but Reyna's spartha shushed him right away. Jay, if at all possible, pressed himself tighter to me. Over his head, I shot Jake an agitated look. He lifted his shoulders in a tiny shrug, inclining his head toward the stage. I focused my attention there once again. One of the soldiers uncoiled a length a rope from his belt and handed it Reyna, who studied it. It was a thick ordeal, knotted at both ends.

"Oh gods, oh gods," Jason mumbled into my shoulder. "What's happening Leo? What's she doing?" She slapped the rope across Octavian's back, and her cried out in pain and fell face first to the stage. Blood began to well from the wound, and I winced.

"She's whipping him," I whispered. "Come on." I couldn't take any more of this. I bundled Jason up and led him away, steering Angel's stroller away too. The crack of the whip, and Octavian's outbursts of pain, faded as we retreated.

…

"Even for Octavian, that was cruel," Jason whispered to me, stroking the top of Angel's head. She sighed in her sleep and rolled to face me. Jay hugged her close to himself, breathing in her sweet, baby scent. "I don't think I'd wish that kind of thing on my worst enemy, even that bastard Octavian."

"I know baby, I know," I soothed. "It is awful indeed. But at least he's away from here where he could harm you or our child. That I'm thankful for." For the longest time, Jay said nothing, but then he gave a little snore, and I realized he was asleep. Chuckling, I pulled the blanket up and tucked it around us, kissing his forehead and then Angel's forehead. "Goodnight my babies," I said. "I love you both. Let's celebrate tomorrow, about our brighter future without Octavian."

…

Well then, that went well, don't you think. No baby reveal this time. Vote for who you want!


End file.
